It's Illegal To Be THAT Hot!
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them...
1. Not Good

Chapter 1 – Not Good

Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them…

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…

Giotto: What questions?

Me: OMG! Giotto! When did you get in here?

Giotto: Through the door. (rolls eyes)

Me: Uh… (mutters to ownself) I knew I should've locked the door…

Tsuna: Hieeeee! Why am I always being bullied in your fics?

Me: Because everyone loves you, you little uke :3.

Giotto: Just get on with it Author…

Me: Hai! Presenting… the story!

Not good.

Not good at all.

How the heck had he ended up like this?

Stuck in a prison, working as a prison guard.

Stupid Reborn.

Sawada Tsunayoshi jangled the bunch of keys that hung from his belt. He sighed. This was all Reborn's fault. HE was the one who forced him into this. HE was the one who had asked (read: forced, tortured, threatened, etc.) the head guard to let Tsuna take on the job. For what reasons, Tsuna couldn't even begin to fathom. Probably this was part of some scheme his evil tutor had cooked up.

It was his first day on the job, and he already hated the place. True the facilies were decent, clean and darily respectable. But he still hated it. Who wouldn't?

He went about on his rounds, glumly, mechanically checking that everything was in its place. As he passed the inmates' cells, he winced at their hoots and comments.

"Hey, cutie!"

"What's a little boy like you doing here?"

"Let's have sex!"

How blunt.

He walked faster, hoping that the inmates would quiet down. Evantaully, he came to a more secure part of the prison. There were locks everywhere, and security cameras swept every inch of the area. He slowed down, taking in everything with wide eyes. He edged past, feeling rather nervous.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched his. "Yaaaargh!" he screamed, his girly shriek echoing throughout the place, awakening some of the sleeping prisoners.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a girl…"

Tsuna on the other hand, was recoiling in horror and shock at the prisoner whose hand it belonged to.

No.

No!

No!

Of all the places in the world…

…How had his ex-boyfriend Giotto ended up in the prison he was working in?

Me: Ooooh… kinda short chapter.

Giotto: (grumpily) Why am I a prisoner?

Tsuna: (unhappily) Why am I the prison guard?

Me: It's all for the sake of fanfiction :3. Deal with it. Besides, Giotto, you get to seme Tsuna later, so why are you complaining? XD.

Giotto: (looks at Tsuna) …

Tsuna: E-Eh?

Me: You'll find out soon XD. Anyway. Altogether now…

Me, Tsuna and Giotto: Reviews please!


	2. Lunchtime

Chapter 2 – Lunchtime

**Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Giotto: I realized that you write the same disclaimer for all your fics, except for those that were published before you started getting regular reviews.**

**Me: Because it's unique! No other author uses the same disclaimer as me!**

**Tsuna: …That's because you're weird Author…**

**Me: What was that? (glare at Tsuna)**

**Tsuna: N-Nothing…**

**Giotto: (sighing) Let's get on with this, shall we?**

**Me: Oh yes! My responses to our reviewers! Ok, let's see... first, is from . Ahem, yes, I will be pushing up this fic to "M" later. Just not right now. And haha, sorry that our conversation was so long! To make up for it, here's a longer chappie! Kichou, yes, Tsuna will most probably be raped multiple times... Ehehe. And he has both good AND bad luck. akiruisora, I can't answer your question right now. You're just gonna have to keep reading XD. And in reponse to your banner, here's mine! *holds up a banner saying "Thank you so much, akiruisora!" aoitenshi02, I can't answer your question. You must keep reading. Scarletnight13, I love G27 too~ Orcux, murdering? Hmmm... *shifty eyes back* TakeshiYamamoto2980, yes! Of course everyone loves Tsuna! And whoa, nice shrieking... (I don't shriek myself. I'm a very unique fangirl.) Torataro, well, have no more doubts, there are Primo Generation peeps in there. Although how many I'm not sure... yes, that watermelon head is in there as well. Cuore l'anima della, indeed. Giotto + prison = perfectly natural. 10th Squad 3rd Seat, can't answer your question either~ ya have to keep reading~ And well, I thought it would be perfectly natural for Reborn to be Tsuna's tutor. , noooooo, no answer~ keep reading~ lojeloce of namimori, indeed, it is very interesting. Chi Usagi, not yet, not yet. , hmmm... (you have managed to discover part of the reason why Giotto is locked up! Congrats! *gives a cookie*) darkchan74, thankies :3. DiveToWorld, you have an ineresting name! And thankies. XD.**

**Giotto: You know, you didn't need to respond to all of them.**

**Me: But I didn't want to be mean!**

**Giotto: But it'll make the story longer than it actually is.**

**Me: True, that... (sighing) Alright then, I'll just respond to questions from now on.**

**Giotto: Good girl.**

**Me: Anyways... presenting... the story!**

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HIEEEEEEEEEE! HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna wouldn't stop shrieking.

"Tsuna! Stop it!" Giotto said, still gripping Tsuna's wrist. "You'll blow everyone's eardrums out."

Miraculously, Tsuna stopped. But then again, he had always obeyed Giotto's every will and whim…

"G-G-Giotto…" Tsuna stammered. "W-What're _you_ doing here?"

"Actually," Giotto replied. "A better question would be to ask why are _you_ here."

"Leave off the bullying, Giotto." A redhead (pinkhead?) seated in the same cell spoke up. "It's all because of your wanting to bully others that we ended up here."

**(Secret Author's Note: That's a clue to how they ended up in prison!)**

"Ahaha, so who is that Giotto-san? Tell us!" A black-haired man spoke up cheerfully.

"This is… Sawada Tsunayoshi. He and I… know each other from some time back." Giotto shifted on the spot.

"Oh… Haha! Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-san! I'm Asari Ugetsu!" Asari bowed in the traditional Japanese fashion, which was rather at odds with his prison uniform.

_He seems so nice, _Tsuna thought. _How on earth did he end up here?_

A non-committal grunt came from the red-haired (pink-haired?) man. "G."

"Nice way of introducing yourself, G." Giotto said wryly. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question Tsuna. What are you doing here? You're not an inmate are you? Wait… that's a stupid question. You're not in a cell after all."

"N-No," Tsuna stammered. "I-I'm a prison guard."

"Prison guard…" There was an awed silence from the three. "You… Unbelievable."

"They hire little boys to be prison guards there days?" G was astonished. "What's this world coming to?"

"G, don't be rude." Asari scolded. "Tsunayoshi-san isn't a little boy."

"Sure looks like one." G grunted. "Bet his balls haven't dropped yet, judging from that girly voice of his."

In perfect timing, Tsuna let out a feminine squeak.

"See?" G said triumphantly.

"Enough, enough." Giotto wabed his hand at them. "Question is: Tsuna, how did you end up being a prison guard?"

"T-That's… Eh… Reborn made me do it." Tsuna fidgeted.

"Reborn? Isn't that your guardian that always molests- I mean, bullies you?" Giotto's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's right."

"Hmm…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. The cell doors clanged open, and the inmates shuffled down to the lunchroom, closely watched by baton-wielding prison guards.

Lunchtime at Vongola Prison was certainly an interesting experience. Mini-food fights broke out all the time, and for some reason, the food always landed in the most inappropriate places, and the throwers would always smirk while they retrieved their food.

Tsuna stood in line (at the very end of the line, as a matter of fact) and watched as the rest of the inmates (all male) jostled each other, pushing and shoving and trying to get to the front, all unknowingly dry-humping each other.

**(Secret Author's Note: I'm not making this bit up. In my school's canteen, there's a western food stall. It's very popular, and most of its customers are guys. And most guys don't give a damn about others when they're queuing up, they all push and shove each other, hence dry-humping commences. My friend – also a guy – pointed this out to me, and I realized he was right. My friend kept well out of the crowd.)**

_Sort of like me and Giotto – No! No! I mustn't think thoughts like this! Me and Giotto are done. Over. OVER. OVER-_

And then Tsuna felt himself being dry-humped too. He squeaked and jumped away – to see Giotto standing behind him.

"What're you doing, Giotto?" Tsuna hissed, turning red.

"Queuing, just like you are." Giotto replied innocently.

Tsuna huffed in exasperation before turning back in front, trying to edge away from Giotto as much as possible.

Mission impossible, as the queue moved forward, Giotto kept shifting nearer and nearer, until his nether region was rubbing lightly against Tsuna's butt.

Tsuna quickly got his food and left, unaware of Giotto's burning gaze on his retreating back.

The brunet shoveled down his food, in an effort to concentrate on his meal he tried not to think about Giotto's near-dry-humping. He tried not to think about how good those few seconds felt-

_NO! NO MORE INDECENT THOUGHTS!_

Giotto was his ex-boyfriend. An ex. Nothing more.

_But oh, it felt so good – Arrrrrgh! Shut up, brain!_

And then a bit of mashed potato flew through the air, landing right on Tsuna's crotch.

"Kufufufu… sorry, looks like my food's landed on you. So sorry. Here, let me clean you up." And before Tsuna could protest, a tall man with pineapple-shaped hair whose food it was swooped down and began rubbing Tsuna's crotch, on the pretext of cleaning him up.

**(Secret Author's Note: Yeah, right. This is Mukuro, our resident pineapple pedo we're talking about.)**

"A-Ahn…" An embarrassed moan burst from Tsuna's lips. "S-Stop, I'm fine really…)

"But I insist." The man continued his administrations. Then his wrist was slapped away by another hand.

"I'll take it from here." Giotto said coolly, having appeared from nowhere. And then without waiting for a reply, he scooped Tsuna up and carried him to the toilet.

**(Secret Author's Note: In bridal style. Need I say more?)**

In the toilet, Giotto leaned against the wall, watching as Tsuna splashed water on himself.

"Honestly, after all these years, you've still got that weird knack for getting into trouble." Giotto shook his blond head.

"Eh… y-you didn't have to help me. I was perfectly fine!" He was pissed. He really didn't like being pitied by his ex. "We're an ex-couple. Ex, okay? We're over. Done."

"I don't think so."

"Eh?"

And then Tsuna was slammed onto the ground, and the sound of a zipper being unzipped was heard.

"We are most certainly not over."

**Me: (singing) When you hate me for a cliffhanger send in your reviews! When you hate me for a cliffhanger send in your reviews! When you…**

**Giotto: (pained voice) Author… please.**

**Me: What? My singing's not that awful.**

**Giotto: Of course it isn't, but who wants to keep listening to the same line over and over again?**

**Me: True, that. Anyway, I kept my promise didn't I? You're seme-ing Tsuna already.**

**Giotto: (smirking) Make sure you REALLY make me a fucking hot seme in the next chapter.**

**Me: Indeed!**

**Tsuna: E-Eh? HIEEEEEEE!**

**Me and Giotto: (hands over ears) Tsuna! Shush!**

**Tsuna: S-Sorry! It's just that… sex scenes? So soon?**

**Me: Oh, I'm not sure… maybe there will be?**

**Giotto: What?**

**Me: Hehe! Anyway, altogether now~**

**Me, Giotto and Tsuna: Reviews please!**

**Me: And could someone tell me if G is a redhead or pinkhead?**


	3. I Don't Have A Thing For Nicknames!

Chapter 3 – I Don't Have A Thing For Nicknames!

**Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Me: Hooray! Today's my birthday~!**

**Tsuna: Well… happy birthday, Author?**

**Me: Thankies. :3.**

**Giotto: Shall we get a cake for you? (smirking)**

**Me: Why does that sound so sinister…?**

**Giotto: You'll find out at the end of this chapter. :).**

**Me: Ah… I nearly forgot… I was battered by a whole lot of questions by one particular reviewer… Eh! Well! My responses to the reviewers… Oh right. One more thing. To all those reviewers who asked WHY GIOTTO IS IN PRISON AND WHY HE AND TSUNA BROKE UP, MY ANSWER IS… NUHHHHHHHH. YA HAVE TO KEEP READING. Anyway, DiveToWorld, I'm using MS Word, why do you ask? O: Kadupul, ouchhhh… Your review caused me to lose a night of sleep. It was really an ego-masher when you said my grammar needed improving, since I generally consider my grammar to be good. Maybe it's because I never bother to properly beta my fics… As to why Tsuna eats with the other prisoners and why the prisoners can freely roam about, my only answer is that it's Vongola Prison, so the rules should be different, right? It makes for a more interesting story that way. :3 And yes, you're right, when I write this fic I always do it kinda haphazardly, so the topic will like jump here and there, so the flow of the story is kinda… not there. I'll see what I can do about it. OH, ONE MORE THING MY DEAR REVIEWERS. TO ALL THOSE WHO ALSO ASKED WHY ASARI IS IN PRISON, MY ANSWER IS STILL NUHHHHHHHH. KEEP READING. Same goes for questions like "who else is in prison" or "why is so-and-so in prison". :) I like to keep you guys in suspense. Mwahaha. EVIL.**

"Nnn… Ah…" Tsuna moaned softly as Giotto tied his wrists to a convenient hook up on the wall.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Giotto whispered. "So, so very much… so much…" His hands snaked down to unzip Tsuna's trousers.

"No!" Tsuna gasped, desperately trying to wriggle away.

"No?" Giotto murmured. "But you like it, don't you? You like this…" His knee rubbed against Tsuna's crotch.

"Nah! No! No!" Tsuna gasped again, only for his lips to be muffled against Giotto's own. "Mmmm…!"

"Tsuna…" Giotto breathed. "I really want you badly… Let me get to know you again…" His breathing grew heavier. He crushed his lips against Tsuna's and kissed him fiercely, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of long ago, back when they had been happy together.

Tsuna felt himself weakening, his body yearned to submit and take pleasure where he would, but his mind was screaming _No! No! No! Remember what happened 3 years ago! Remember how he betrayed you! How he had hurt you, and caused you so much misery! Remember…_

And then the bathroom door flew open. There stood a raven-haired boy with cold granite eyes. He was brandishing tonfas. He took one look at the scene before him and – well, with a smaller boy with his shirt open and his pants undone, and a taller man leaning over him and tying the boy's wrists to a convenient hook on the wall, and they were both _moaning_, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"Herbivores… Sexual harassment is prohibited. I'll bite you to death!" So saying, he charged forward.

"Whoa, Kyoya! Slow down!" A tall blonde man who suddenly appeared behind said emphatically. He leaned forward, tried to catch Hibari by the hem of his jacket, failed and ended up sliding towards the opposite wall and smashing his face.

"Bucking Bronco… what're you doing?" Hibari raised an eyebrow, suddenly oblivious to Tsuna and Giotto.

"Ahahaha… Eh… I just felt that you shouldn't stop the two of them." The man nodded towards the couple.

"What I do is none of your business, Bucking Bronco." Hibari turned back to glare at the two. "What do you think you're doing, herbivores? Sexual harassment is prohibited. That is the rules. Do you want to be bitten to death?"

Giotto pushed himself off the wall casually. "Oh, Hibari… what are you saying? After all, you and Dino-…" he gestured at the other blonde "- fuck each other just about everyday, so why shouldn't we?"

"Herbivore. You yourself are no better. That's how you ended up here-…" Hibari was cut off when Dino elbowed him. Hibari winced and retaliated by whacking Dino on the head with a tonfa. Dino, looking rather spectacular with blood gushing out of his head, somehow managed to catch hold of Hibari and exclaim "Now, now, Kyoya. We're all prison inmates here aren't we? So why don't we just keep quiet about this little incident and not let the prison guards know?"

Giotto, casually untying Tsuna's wrists from the hook, spoke up. "But there's already a prison guard present."

"Eh? Who?" Dino asked, eyes wide with astonishment. He was pressing a rag to the wound on his head.

"Why, this adorable boy here, of course." Giotto waved his hand at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed, his face turning a pretty pink color. He was embarrassed that Giotto had used one of his old nicknames for him. His blush, coupled with the fact that his clothes were still in disarray, resulted in Giotto, Hibari and Dino getting hard. Tsuna, oblivious to the fact that all three were staring at him, quickly freed his wrists and disentangled himself from Giotto.

"Not so fast, Tsu." Giotto said, gently grabbing his arm. "We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are!" Tsuna said a little too forcefully, embarrassed again when Giotto had used another old nickname. "I'm leaving, I still have guard duty to do!"

"Woah now, seriously? That kid over there? He's a prison guard?" Dino had snapped out of his Tsuna-induced trance.

"Yes, seriously, this kid over here." Giotto replied calmly, still holding onto Tsuna's arm. "No, Tsu." Giotto said when Tsuna made another attempt to get away. "We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are!" Tsuna protested angrily. _Dammit!_ He swore to himself angrily. He had promised himself that he would grow into a better person!

"Giotto Taru… I suggest you go back to your cell right now, lunchtime is over." Hibari had also snapped back to normal.

"Sure, sure. Just as _you_ will go back to your cell together with Dino and fuck each other merrily."

If looks could kill, Giotto would be dead by now. As it was, Giotto just buttoned up his jacket lazily and sauntered out, but not before turning to wink at Tsuna. "I'll see you later, _amore_."

Hibari also turned and walked away, but left a parting comment directed at Tsuna: "I suggest you go back to your _duty_ as well, Herbivore. And prison guard or not, don't let me catch you participating in such obscene acts from now on."

"What? That was considered obscene? In that case, what are we counted as- mmphf." Dino was silenced as Hibari kissed him. Behind them, the toilet door slammed shut. Tsuna was left still with his clothes half open and crouched against the wall. He stared at the door in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had happened in the last 10 minutes or so. First had been Giotto nearly raping him, then some sadist with tonfas had charged in, interrupting them (Tsuna would rather die than admit it, but he had been slightly annoyed when they were interrupted, he had been starting to enjoy himself.) and then the sadist's boyfriend had come in to save the day (?) and then it had finished as quickly as it had started. Tsuna shook his head wearily, buttoning up his clothes. Between being a prison guard and finding out that one of the prisoners was _Giotto_, he didn't know if he should be afraid or worried.

_Once again, I curse Reborn. _Tsuna thought stormily. Then he headed out of the bathroom. He still had his duty to do.

* * *

><p>Giotto lined up with the rest of the prisoners as they trudged back to their cells. He got in line behind G and Asari. His mind mulled over the scene in the toilet. He did not appreciate having to separate from Tsuna again. But prison rules were prison rules, after all. Either way, Giotto had a score to settle with Hibari, who had seriously disrupted his momentum by bursting in the door like that.<p>

"Hey Giotto/ Hello Giotto-san." G and Asari simultaneously greeted the blonde.

"Ciao." Giotto replied.

"Where did you go, Giotto?" G asked suspiciously. "Last I saw you, you were flirting with that little ex-boyfriend of yours."

"We… had a little fun." Giotto grinned at the memory of Tsuna's responses to his touches. "We were interrupted by Skylark and the idiot Bucking Bronco though." His expression soured.

"Let me guess: You raped him, and then Hibari came charging in, followed by Dino." G rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely correct."

"Hm." G turned to glance at Tsuna, who was standing behind one of the bigger guards, nervously holding a baton and refusing to look in Giotto's general direction. "He doesn't look too happy though."

"Well… he's still upset over our tension from 3 years back. He kinda wanted to stomp off in a huff."

"And you're still happy about it." G said in disbelief.

Giotto grinned. How could he not? Tsuna was still as vulnerable, still as sensitive, and still as erotic as he had been from back then.

"You're impossible." G shook his head.

The cell door clanged open and the three flopped down on the ground. Asari took up a meditative position, G went to take a nap on his bunk and Giotto sat on his. He sighed. He regretted his break-up with Tsuna from long ago. It wasn't really anyone's fault – just misunderstanding on Tsuna's part. Giotto had just been doing his job. Too bad that job had involved… No. Giotto didn't even want to think about it. It was that same job that had landed him in prison.

Giotto picked up his pillow and tossed it up and down, watching it hit the bottom of the bunk above him. His mind wandered back to when he and Tsuna had been happy together…

~Flashback~

_Giotto and Tsuna were sleeping side by side on the bed when suddenly Tsuna stirred. He needed to go the restroom. As he got up from the bed, he noticed that the first few buttons of Giotto's shirt was open, exposing a muscular chest with firm planes. Mesmerized, Tsuna moved his hand forward and trailed it down the torso, tracing out patterns, drawing little circles, little triangles, little hearts-…_

"_Admiring my body?" A teasing voice snapped Tsuna out of his reverie. "G-Giotto!" Tsuna squeaked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!" He quickly snatched his hand away when a larger, warmer hand grabbed it back._

"_Don't stop." The slightest hint of a pleading tone entered Giotto's voice. "It feels so good…" He had lain quite still as Tsuna continued stroking Giotto's chest, and only an occasional soft moan could be heard from the blonde. _

_Slowly and timidly, Tsuna leaned down and kissed Giotto, their mouths moving against each other, moving in a familiar rhythm. When they broke their kiss, Giotto had reached up with one hand and rubbed Tsuna's swollen lower lip. "I love you, Tsu."_

"_I love you too, Gio." Came the non-hesitant reply._

_Then they had both gone back to sleep, just enjoying the feeling of being at each other's side._

_Pity that they didn't know that they were to break up and separate for 3 years the next day._

~End flashback~

Giotto stopped playing with the pillow and stuffed it back onto the mattress. Instead, he reached under the mattress and pulled out a photo-frame. The photo, was faded, but you could still see a younger Giotto, and beside him, a man of about the same height and age as him, with red hair and eyes. Beside the man was a smaller boy who resembled him. Both had strange compasses etched on their eyes. All 3 were smiling.

"Cozart… Enma… I'm sorry." Giotto in a pained voice. He pressed his hand earnestly against the glass front of the frame, as though hoping to fall through and join the smiling trio.

* * *

><p>Tsuna banged his head against the wall of the guards' common room and sighed. He was now taking a break from his duties and – so he felt – his Giotto troubles. Honestly, of all the rotten luck. Why was Giotto <em>here<em>, of all places. Tsuna turned his thoughts to Reborn. Had Reborn known about this? If so, had he done it on purpose? Quite likely. Tsuna knew Reborn well enough that just about anything was possible for his sadistic tutor.

A hand suddenly appeared in Tsuna's range of vision. This hand proceeded to smack Tsuna and send him flying to the floor. The poor brunet sat dazedly on the floor, wondering if his time had finally come to return to the land of God. He looked up to see a man casually spinning a fedora on one finger like a basketball and smirking at him.

"R-Reborn! What're you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you." Reborn replied. "So, how are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna winced as he once again was called by a nickname. This was twice already. "I was… well things are kinda mixed up."

"Ah." Reborn started juggling the fedora along with a chameleon he had produced from his pocket. "Let me guess, got raped by your ex?"

"H-How did you know?" Tsuna squeaked.

"I tortured- I mean, I asked the security guards to let me peek at the surveillance cameras." Reborn chuckled. "You looked like you were having fun."

"S-Shut up!" Tsuna squawked, relieved that there was no one else in the room. "I didn't want him to! He just came on me! And-…"

"And he seemed to be dragging out just about every nickname he had for you from the closet. And you looked like you were thoroughly enjoying yourself when he did that."

"I-It's not like that! I-..." Tsuna flapped his arms wildly.

"What with 'Tsu' and 'Adorable boy' and 'amore'..."

Tsuna's mouth fell open. "You're making it seem like I really like being nicknamed!" He said indignantly.

"Don't you?" Reborn was barely suspressing his laughter by now.

"I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR NICKNAMES!" Tsuna shrieked at the top of his lungs.

**Me: Ooooh… this chappie's pretty long. Oh, and I guess I better explain some stuff about Hibari and Dino. Hibari's a prisoner too, 'cuz I thought it would be fun to have a prisoner uphold the prison rules instead of the guards. It's just so Hibari. Oh,I guess there's D18/18D here too... Huh. I didn't mean to write about HibarixDino, but it just happened. And I guess it's pretty obvious as to why Hibari still has his beloved tonfas even though he's a prisoner. It's because well... he's Hibari. That's clear enough.**

**Giotto: As well it should be.**

**Me: So, what was that about the cake?**

**Giotto: Oh, right. Here it is~ (smashes cake in Author's face) Happy Birthday, Author!**

**Me: Wha- Hey!**

**Giotto: What? (smirking)**

**Me: Rrrrrr! Tsuna! I choose you! (Pokemon?) Go attack Giotto with your uke attack!**

**Tsuna: Hiiiieeee! (is sent flying in Giotto's direction, because the Author decided to bodily pick up Tsuna and throw him)**

**Giotto: H-Hey! (crashes into Tsuna and they both fall on the ground)**

**Me: A-ha! I win! (goes dancing off in celebration)**

**Tsuna: Um… reviews please?**

**Giotto: And be sure to write in your reviews to force the Author to make me write more about me seme-ing Tsuna. (grabs hold of Tsuna) Come here!**

**Tsuna: Eek! No! Ahhhhhh!**


	4. A Bunch of Bad Photos

Chapter 4 – A Bunch of Bad Photos

**Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Me: I'm not in a happy mood.**

**Giotto: Ah.**

**Tsuna: Ah.**

**Me: Giotto. Read out my responses to the reviewers.**

**Giotto: Yes, Author. Ahem, okay: Sayaemogirl, yes, Dino IS a prisoner here, he shares a cell with Hibari. Chi Usagi, the author will not push this fic up to M unless there's point-blank glaring-in-your-face porno.**

**Tsuna: Read on please.**

"_You don't know how to use a screwdriver, Lampo?" Giotto was shaking with barely suspressed laughter._

"_Oh, shut up. The only tool I know how to use is attached to my body, and there's no way I'm sticking it in there." Lampo glared at the keyhole. "Again." He added._

"_You… You stuck it in there before…"The others paled and clutched at the most delicate part of their anatomy._

_Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude and Daemon were all gathered outside Giotto's penthouse apartment. Giotto had lost the key, so they were debating on how to unlock the door, short of breaking it down, which was what Alaude and Daemon had suggested._

_It was one of the few times the 2 antagonists ever agreed on something._

"_Just listen, guys. I'm sure a screwdriver will work." Giotto tried to get their attention._

"_It'll be easier to just break it down, Giotto Taru. And a lot less troublesome too." Alaude had produced his handcuffs – his signature weapon – and was glaring at the door as though it had insulted him._

"_Nufufufufu…playing with your toys again, Alaude?" Daemon, rather uneasy with the fact that he and Alaude had actually __agreed__ on something, wanted to shift the unease by making fun of Alaude's handcuffs, which he did all the time anyway._

"_Watermelon. Shut up." came the brusque reply._

"_All right, that's it! I'm blowing this door up." G announced rather melodramatically, and produced several sticks of dynamite as a magician would._

"_Whoa, G. Don't blow my house up. I still need somewhere to live, you know."_

"_You could move in with me."_

"_Not a chance. You can't walk three feet in your place without tripping over something or exploding something, like the time I tripped on a stick of dynamite, slipped, and then it exploded just as I landed on it."_

"_Touché."_

"_I spent 3 months in the hospital, G. Touché? That's an understatement."_

~End flashback~

G ran his fingers through his dark red hair. He hated to admit it, but he really missed the days when his and Giotto's biggest problems were just a locked penthouse door. Even if it meant putting up with Lampo's annoying antics and Daemon and Alaude being at daggers with each other. G shifted and decided to poke his head over his bunk to see how Giotto was doing. Said person was looking at a photo. G took a closer look. The picture was- Ah. Of course. Only Cozart could've made Giotto like that.

Giotto really didn't want to do what he did to Cozart, but duty was duty. And to have Enma dragged in it too? Poor innocent kid like that. Thank god Enma's sister, Mami, had been spared. Their father Makoto too.

The entire Kozato family was innocent. But as for the Shimon family… well, that was a different story. But Cozart had been innocent. G was sure of that. If only… if only they didn't do what they did. If only they could undo the past. If only Giotto hadn't gone and done… no. G didn't want his brain to go that way. Too many bad memories awaited.

The redhead quickly shuffled back onto his bed and pretended to be asleep when Giotto stirred and put the photo back into its original hiding place. The blonde sighed and rolled over on his bunk and fell asleep.

G sincerely hoped that Giotto and the others could ease their consciences by serving their sentences here, in spite of the fact that their crimes had hurt so many people.

Really.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't have a thing for nicknames!<em>" Reborn teasingly did an imitation of Tsuna. "Are you sure you don't, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Quite sure, Reborn." Tsuna said through gritted teeth.

"Well…" Reborn span his fedora like a basketball. It was a habit of his. "You could at least give me a tour of the place. You ARE a guard here, after all."

Tsuna baulked at that. "Do I have to?" he asked fearfully. "I'm sure any one of the other prison guards would be willing to take you."

"But I want _you_, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said playfully, knowing quite well that Tsuna would miss out completely on the double meaning.

Sure enough, Tsuna remained completely oblivious. "But there's nothing to see!"

Reborn nearly laughed. Imagine if Tsuna _had_ understood the hidden meaning, then that would mean Tsuna was saying that there was nothing to see on him. Reborn disagreed with that. There were a _lot_ of things that could be seen on Tsuna's petite form.

"You'll give me a tour whether you want it or not." Reborn thoughtfully tossed his hat up in the air. Then he smacked Tsuna's butt. "Come on."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna, completely unaware of the fact that Reborn had just molested him, squeaked. "That hurt!"

* * *

><p>Reborn strode with swift, confident steps down the corridors of Vongola Prison. Tsuna walked with slow, not-so-confident steps in front of him. His voice occasionally floated back to Reborn.<p>

"…And that's cells 18 to 27…"

"…We're turning the corner now…"

"…These are cells 33 to 48…"

"…Reborn, are you even listening?"

This last snapped Reborn back to the present and he hastily hid the photo he had been looking at.

"I am listening. I can multi-task, you know." came the reply.

"Hm. Well…" and the tour continued.

"…We're entering a more dangerous territory… please remove all your valuables…"

Reborn took out the photo again. That particular photo had been taken during the days when Tsuna and Giotto had been happy together. Inside the photo, there was Reborn with a slight smirk on his face, Tsuna, who was smiling brightly and cheerfully, and Giotto, who was standing a little further back in the background but was nevertheless smiling too. The smile looked a little forced though. Said person also looked a little tired.

_Ah, Giotto. Even then, you were busy with your 'job', weren't you? A pity that you and Tsuna broke up as a result. But it could not be helped. Tsuna had to be kept in the dark. He's too precious, too innocent to be tainted by our world. A world that involves…Ah. No matter. It's all in the past now._ Reborn glanced at the photo again. In it, Giotto was clenching his fists, and his pose was rather tense. There was a certain tightness in his face that indicated that he was not who he appeared to be. However, he watched Tsuna with a fierce protectiveness and possessiveness.

_Kept Tsuna in the dark all this while, didn't you, Giotto? After all, you had told me you would protect Tsuna from our world no matter what the cost. _Then Reborn chuckled. _Well, I'm doing you a favour now, I suppose. I'm giving Tsuna to you on a silver platter by forcing him to be a prison guard. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't stop groping him~_

"…And these are cells… ulp. Uh oh." Tsuna's voice faltered and stopped.

"Oh, it's you kid." The rough voice of G broke the silence.

"Tsuna?" the tired, but almost jubilant voice of Giotto sounded out.

"Ah… konichiwa, Tsunayoshi-san." Asari stood up from his meditative position, smiled and bowed.

"Erm, next stop is uh…" Tsuna spoke loudly, desperate to continue the tour.

"Hang on there, Tsuna. Let's make a pit-stop here." Reborn laid a hang on the cell door.

"What? But you know how I feel about…" Tsuna started to complain but stopped when he saw Giotto looking at him.

"We're having a pit-stop." Reborn said, skating over Tsuna's comment. "Go to the toilet or something, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna, looking askance at Giotto, scurried off.

"Hey, Giotto." Reborn leaned casually against the cell bars. "How you been?"

"Hey Reborn. Still managing to keep out of prison aren't you? How you been?" Giotto swung himself off the bunk and slouched over to the cell door. "And, um… How are things with, er, Tsuna? He _is_ doing fine, right?" He asked anxiously.

"Fine, fine. Although the first few months after the break-up were kinda disastrous." Reborn tilted his head. "Do you want the details?"

"Er…" Giotto glanced at G and Asari, who quickly turned their backs to the two and started talking. And just by that, that showed just how much they cared for Giotto, because usually G couldn't string 2 civil sentences together to say to Asari, to put it politely. Asari of course, just smiled through it all.

"Yes. Please." Giotto added for good measure.

"Well… you know how you used to buy Tsuna little biscuits and cookies for snacks?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah, he loves that stuff. Why?"

"Well, when you… _left_, there was still plenty of those snacks left in the house, and well, since those snacks reminded him of you, he…"

"He threw them all away?"

"No. Far from it."

"Then?"

~Flashback~

_Tsuna was crying bitterly as he stuffed cookie after cookie into his mouth. His cheeks were absolutely puffed out with mushed-up cookie but he didn't care. He seemed determined to finish the entire box of cookies that sat before him._

"_Whoa, Tsuna. Slow down. You're going to give yourself indigestion." Reborn had walked into the kitchen and was trying to stop Tsuna._

_Tsuna ignored Reborn pointedly and continued eating the cookies doggedly. Cookie after cookie disappeared into his choking throat and eventually Tsuna reached his limit. _

"_Tsuna!" Reborn's alarmed voice cried out when Tsuna doubled over, exhausted from over-eating and crying._

~End flashback~

"He started stuffing himself with them, everyday, eating them all for hours on end and crying all the way through. He gorged himself on them, and when he was done he'd run to the toilet and the half-digested snacks would come out of him… through both ends."

"Ah." Giotto staggered and caught himself by clutching onto one of the bars. He was trembling. "Continue."

"Well, after a while it started getting worse and I'd have to rush him to the hospital every now and then to have his stomach pumped of its contents. It grew into a routine. Tsuna would spend days on end alternating between stuffing himself and running to the toilet and vomiting and bleeding through both ends as his system struggled to digest all the snacks. Every once in a while he would faint and I would have to run him to the hospital. It got to the point where I could tell you the name of just about every single nurse in the hospital, both flirted and un-flirted by me." Reborn knew he had made a horrible joke, but he forged on. "It was… terrible. He cried all the way through."

"And… you didn't stop him?" Giotto didn't seem to have the energy to shout.

"You know how stubborn he can be."

"Ah."

"Then the process started having a psychological effect on him. It got to the point where he would just sit on the hospital bed and shriek whenever someone tried to even get near him." Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose. "He didn't seem to recognize anyone. Not even me. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't do anything. We were at loss."

"Tsu. My god. What did you do to yourself?" Giotto muttered in despair. "How did you…?"

"Cure him? Well, we had to use force in the end. That was the very last option, but nothing else worked. We had to tie him down and bring in several psychologists. All the way through, he just kept shrieking and crying. I was surprised his lungs and tear ducts didn't just wither and die." Both men smiled bitterly at the horrible joke. "He _did_ damage his throat though." Reborn added.

"Tsu… I owe him… so much."

"You messed him up."

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make things any better."

"I'm really sorry."

G and Asari had by now gone absolutely quiet.

Then, footsteps were heard. Tsuna was returning.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood in front of the urinal crossly. Honestly, what was Reborn thinking? He <em>knew<em> how he felt towards Giotto. He knew! And yet, he insisted on making a pit-stop right in front of Giotto's cell! Tsuna contemplated just running but decided not to. He knew Reborn would just hunt him down and torture him when he found him.

Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. _Do I still have feelings for Giotto?_ That was a hard question to answer. Did he still have feelings for Giotto? Tsuna closed his eyes and formed a picture of Giotto in his head – something that he used to do but didn't do any more – and saw Giotto, smiling at him, laughing at him and with him, hugging him, whispering endearments into his ear, giving him all sorts of nicknames…

Giotto walking beside him, the sunlight reflecting off his hair, making it brighter. Giotto holding his hand as they went on their dates, Giotto with his arm slung around the brunet's shoulders, sharing food with him, teasing him…

Giotto shielding him from the rain, still looking hot with the rain dripping off his clothes and causing them to cling onto him in all the right places, his hair tousled, Giotto kissing him, Giotto nuzzling him, Giotto naked and lying in bed beside him… _WHOA. STOP RIGHT THERE, BRAIN._

Tsuna reeled back in shock at the ease in which Giotto appeared in his mind. Did that mean he really…? No, no, no. Tsuna promised himself that he was over Giotto, completely over and detached from him. _Yes, that's right._ Tsuna thought to himself, although even he didn't sound so convincing.

The brunet straightened up and walked back towards where Reborn was. He was NOT going to fall into the trap of loving Giotto again.

* * *

><p>"Enjoyed your trip to the bathroom, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked teasingly.<p>

"Let's continue with the tour, Reborn." Tsuna said stiffly.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a spoilsport." Reborn pushed himself away from the cell-doors where he had tampered with the lock.

Tsuna glared at Reborn (yes, Tsuna can glare) and marched off. Reborn, grinning, followed him.

Giotto looked at Tsuna before looking at the lock to his cell. The lock had been tampered with. All they needed was a good hefty push and they were out of there.

* * *

><p>Two figures stood several miles away from Vongola Prison. Both were staring silently at the large gray structure that could be seen from a distance. One of them spoke.<p>

"I'm coming, Giotto."

**Me: I'm still in a bad mood.** **And did anyone get the Reborn! Fandom number references when Tsuna was talking about the cell numbers? Oh, btw, there was a hint as to the identities of the other prisoners in the chapter above if you squint… ****Giotto: And they are...?**

**Me: Go squint yourself. (grumpy)**

**Giotto: Ah. What's wrong, Author?**

**Me: I've been sneezing my head off. I feel tired and stupid.**

**Giotto: Oh. Then I know exactly how to cheer you up.**

**Me: And what's that?**

**Giotto: (whistling) Cozart! Enma!**

**Cozart and Enma: Yes?**

**Giotto: Drag the Author off for some fanservice.**

**Cozart and Enma: …**

**Me: Wha- Hey!**

**Cozart and Enma: (seizes hold of the Author and drags her off)**

**Me: EEEEEEEKKKKK- (the trio disappears)**

**Giotto: Tsuna! Our usual end-of-chapter message please.**

**Tsuna: Reviews please.**


	5. Did You Just Say Assasinate?

Chapter 5 – Did You Just Say Assasinate?

**Summary: ****Tsuna's ****just ****been ****forced ****by ****Reborn ****into ****being ****a ****guard ****for ****the ****notorious ****Vongola ****Prison. ****And ****what's ****worse, ****the ****prison ****is ****filled ****with ****hot ****guys ****just ****itching ****to ****rape ****him ****for ****the ****sake ****of ****breaking ****the ****monotony. ****Worse, ****his ****ex-boyfriend ****Giotto****is ****one ****of ****them...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Me:****Back ****and ****better ****then ****before~ ****Woohoo!****Ok, ****let****'****s ****get ****straight ****into ****it. ****KitsuNova****, ****I****'****d ****probably ****sit ****on ****Asari****'****s ****lap ****too****=.= ****He****'****s ****the ****only ****sane ****and ****nice ****dude ****there. ****And ****yes, ****please ****continue ****reading ****to ****find ****out ****who ****those ****2 ****men ****are ****(although ****I ****thought ****it ****was ****pretty ****obvious ****who ****they ****are). ****Nekokratik****, ****I ****can****'****t ****tell ****you ****why ****they ****broke ****up****… ****although ****do ****tell ****me ****what ****your ****clue ****is. ****;) ****I ****would ****like ****to ****know. ****And ****I ****can****'****t ****tell ****you ****if ****Enma ****and ****Cozzato ****(THIS ****IS ****THE ****OFFICIAL ****SPELLING ****OF ****HIS ****NAME. ****IT ****IS ****IN ****THE ****OFFICIAL ****COMIC ****BOOK.)****are ****dead. ****Keep ****reading! ****Alice****'****s****Sister****, ****the ****numbers ****are ****Reborn ****Fandom ****numbers. ****Search ****them ****up ****on ****Reborn ****Wiki.**

**YES ****GUYS. ****COZZATO ****IS ****THE ****OFFICIAL ****SPELLING, ****NOT ****COZART. ****DON****'****T ****TRY ****DISSING ****ME, ****THIS ****IS ****100% ****TRUE. ****IT ****IS ****IN ****THE ****OFFICIAL ****COMIC ****BOOK. ****I ****SWEAR ****ON ****ANY****THING ****YOU ****CARE ****TO ****NAME.**

**Giotto: You're awfully loud today.**

**Me: :P Bleah.**

_The smell of strawberry cake filled the night air._

_The petite brunet trotted his way to his boyfriend's penthouse apartment, feeling on top of the world._

_He was on his way there to celebrate his boyfriend's birthday by surprising him with a birthday cake (strawberry, Giotto's favorite.) he had originally intended to come earlier, but said brunet had been busy, and that was that._

_The __lift __doors __clanged __open __and __Tsuna __stepped __in, __balancing __the __cake __box __carefully. __He __definitely __didn__'__t __want __to __drop __it. __Plus, __Giotto __was __always __teasing __him __about __how __clumsy __he __was. __He __wriggled __in __ecstasy __as __he __thought __about __how __Giotto __would __reward __him __for __his __birthday __cake._

_Ahh, __the __thought __of __Giotto__'__s __larger __but __graceful __hands __stroking __the __inside __of __his __thighs, __his __fingertips __lightly __teasing __a __line __up __his __crotch, __the __sweet __ache t__hat __would __come __from __it, __causing __Tsuna __to __slam __his __thighs __together __and __trap __the __hands __and- __WHOA-HOA. __UGH. __PUT __A __LID __ON __IT, __BRAIN._

_Ahhh, but who could resist the pleasure that he would feel? Besides, the blonde was good at this stuff, and Tsuna knew that all too well._

_Ooooh, Giotto might even use the cake as part of the foreplay. He'd place a strawberry on a hardened nub each, and one in the area between his legs, and teasingly eat them off him and-_

_STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP-_

_As Tsuna's mind rambled on, he finally arrived at Giotto's doorstep. The door was slightly ajar._

_Huh. Giotto usually locked the door. Weird._

_Tsuna stepped in warily, calling out to his boyfriend. What replied him was a slight scuffling noise._

_?_

_Tsuna edged closer to the source of the noise, ears pricked up like a wolf's. The bedroom door was open just an inch. He flicked out a hand and brushed it open._

_Oh, dear…_

_What do you say when you see your boyfriend making out with an unknown redhead?_

_Giotto flew off the bed. "Tsuna! What… what are you doing here?"_

"_Er… hi, my name's Cozzato Shimon…?" The redhead ventured with a mixture of bravado and awkwardness._

_Splat._

_The cake smashed on the floor._

_~End flashback~_

Slam!

Tsuna stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Reborn sighed and stood outside the door, spinning his fedora continuously.

Tsuna sulked in his room. What was Reborn thinking? He KNEW how Tsuna felt about Giotto. He KNEW they broke up. He knew it all too well. And yet, he insisted on hanging around Giotto! Ugh! Tsuna crossly decided to give Reborn the silent treatment.

The clock chimed.

Tsuna was supposed to have gone for gate-warden duty 5 minutes ago.

"HIEEEEEE! I'MLATE#$%^&*!"

* * *

><p>Giotto continued staring st the space where Tsuna had just occupied. He knew he was crazy, but he swore that the air around the spot Tsuna had stood on smelled faintly of strawberries, caramel and lavender – Tsuna's scent.<p>

The blonde flicked out his tongue and tasted the air. It even tasted like strawberries and caramel and lavender.

"Giotto."

"Hm?"

"Stop looking like you want to fuck the air." G said.

"Is it that bad?" Giotto pretended to ask casually.

"Yes." Was the blunt reply.

Asari tilted his head to one side. "How are you, Giotto-san?"

"Fine." The blonde said automatically.

"No. I mean, how are you really?"

Just peachy, Asari." Sarcasm dripped from Giotto's mouth.

"_Giotto._" G rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine! I feel like the biggest asshole in the world! I feel like I just got punked! Got suckered! Got bitched! Got-"

"What's all the noise here?"

A furous looking guard stood outside the cell, laring at them. "It's time for quarry-duty! Line up and follow me."

Giotto rolled his eyes. Breaking rocks with a hammer. Lovely.

The sun beat down on the inmates' backs as they swung hammers. The whine of mosquitoes were loud in everyone's ears. Add that to the sound of breaking rocks and heaving panting and eventually your ears would go numb.

Tsuna was tempted to run back into the shade as he felt his uniform sticking to him uncomfortably in places he'd rather not mention due to his sweat. Unfortunately, there were still 20 more people due for a body-check.

Tsuna's gate-warden duty involved standing by the metal-detector at the entrance of the quarry and giving everyone who passed through the detector a body-check.

Body-check… meaning having to more or less grope everyone who walked by him.

Wonderful.

The purpose of the body-check was to ensure no one brought dangerous items into the quarry.

But still…

Tsuna sighed. After he had realized he was late and dashed madly out, he had discovered that Reborn had mysteriously disappeared, presumably to leave the prison.

Good riddance. He really didn't need insane Reborn-ness at the moment.

_Ooooh… it's the pineapple guy._

The brunet's attention was snapped back as he realized that the next person that was up for a bodycheck was the pineapple-haired guy from the cafeteria.

Said pineapple smirked and raised his arms up high, somehow managing to make the pose look suggestive and pedo-ish.

_DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN-_

* * *

><p>Giotto was seething.<p>

If said blonde had been equipped with laser eyeballs, Mukuro would have had 2 large holes bored into him by now.

As it was, the blonde was glaring at the back of the pineapple pedo as said pedo was being body-checked by a certain petite brunet.

Giotto was at the end of the line for a body-check and there was nothing he could do about it, save for running out of the queue and charging towards Tsuna and Mukuro, but he would have been tasered 20 times before completing 3 steps.

So Giotto seethed.

"Giotto?" Dino, who was standing in front of Giotto could sense his anger vibes and decided to speak up.

"Hm?"

"Rage much?"

Giotto grunted, then he growled when Tsuna slid his hands lower down Mukuro's body.

"Giotto, relax. It's just a body-check." Dino sighed.

"Yeah, but Mukuro's enjoying it." Giotto hissed. Then he swore when he saw a bulge form in Mukuro's pants.

"FUCK#$%^&*!"

"Giotto!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna mentally shrieked as he continued body-checking Mukuro, who was smirking widely. He had to suffer the indignities of slowly patting his hands over Mukuro and having to slowly slide his hands down to check if said pineapple had hidden anything in his pants.<p>

Tsuna remembered what his senior colleague had told him: _"__Check __if __there __are __any __suspicious __bumps __or __bulges __in __the __prisoners__' __clothes.__If __there __are __any __bumps __or __bulges __in __the __prisoners__' __clothes, __chances __are __they__'__re __hiding __contraband __in __there.__"_

There was certainly a suspicious bulge all right. …right on Mukuro's crotch area, that is.

A big, thick, 7-inch long bulge.

_I __want __my __mommy._ Tsuna thought as he purposely avoided the bulge.

"Aren't you going to check that area too?" A teasing voice sounded in his ears.

"U-Umm…" Tsuna nearly fainted as Mukuro's mouth was just a hair's breadth sesy from his ear. One flick of the pineapple's tongue and he'd be… be…

_Ooooh, it'll feel so good…_

_SHUT THE HELL UP! DO YOU WANNA GET RAPED?_

_But his tongue, it'll suck on my earlobe and ravish the inside of my ear._

_EAR-SEX __IS __STRICTLY __NOT __ALLOWED!_

As the internal argument raged on inside him, Tsuna's small, soft hands were grabbed by larger ones and then placed on the now rock-hard bulge.

_HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

><p>BAM!<p>

_That's it!_

"Giotto! No! Wait!" Dino yelled.

The inmates lining behind Mukuro gaped as Mukuro forced Tsuna to touch his clothed manhood.

The other prison guards had mysteriously (and conveniently) disappeared, presumably because they were done with their duty.

"Nnnnnnn! No!" Tsuna gasped as he was forced to jerk Mukuro off.

The other prisoners breathlessly watched the rape-fest.

Where's Hibari when you need him?

"Hello."

"Hyeeek!"

"Ho~?"

Giotto had somehow miraculously teleported from the back of the line to where our dear beloved 27 and 69 were. And he was absolutely furious. His golden-orange eyes were positively burning.

The blonde smiled dangerously. His lips pulled back to reveal a feral grin. "I believe it's my turn for a body-check now, Mukuro." He said politely. "So, if you would be so kind…?"

"Giotto!" Dino, gasping and panting, had finally managed to catch up to Giotto.

"Kufufufu… Giotto Taru… you just jumped the queue. Shouldn't you have waited for your turn like everyone else?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

I just felt that you were taking way too long, so I decided to take the initiative myself."

"Yes, but…" Mukuro interjected.

"But what?" Giotto's grin was now rather terrifying. His teeth seemed slightly sharper and he looked as though he was about to lunge forward and rip Mukuro to shreds. "What other objections do you have?"

Mukuro sensed that Giotto was near breaking point. Heck, he could practically feel a sort of pressure in the air that was clamping down on him.

Tsuna shivered. He remembered how scary Giotto could be if he really wanted to. Even Dino had paled and was backing off. Then-

"Hey! What's the hold-up there!"

They all jumped when a loud, harsh voice returned them to their senses. Giotto's face returned to normal and the blood returned to Dino's. Mukuro quickly walked into the quarry, but not before winking at Tsuna, who blushed.

Another guard had finally appeared and was shouting at Tsuna to speed up the body-check. The brunet squeaked and nodded, trying to move on with his duty again. Except…

Except that now Giotto was next in line for the body-check.

Translation: G27 grope session.

Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>The two figures stood on the outskirts of the prison grounds. The taller figure whistled softly while the shorter one spoke.<p>

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"What did Giotto do to you exactly?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly did Giotto do to you?"

"Ah… that."

"Well?"

"Oh, nothing much really." Came the casual reply. "Just that he tried to assassinate me."

"…did you just say assassinate?"

**Me: And that's it! Chappie 5 done and done!**

**Giotto: The plot thickens.**

**Me: Yup~**

**Tsuna: So exactly who are those 2 men?**

**Me: I have no idea. ;D**

**Giotto: Yes you do, you're the author. =.=**

**Me: Ok, I DO have an idea, but I'm not telling. You know, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really did. But why did I make you out to be such a hot and scary seme?**

**Giotto:****Because ****I ****AM ****a ****hot ****and ****scary ****seme. ****(smirks)**

**Me:****Yeah ****well****… ****you ****sounded ****like ****a ****vampire ****back ****there. ****Twilight ****lol.**

**Tsuna: So, when are you going to tell us what made Giotto and me broke up? I want to know!**

**Me: I'll slowly reveal it bit by bit. The first and last part of this chappie are two of the clues! (clenches fist dramatically)**

**Tsuna: But…**

**Me: Let's just say it's linked to why Giotto and the rest wound up in jail. And it also involves 2 organizations, assassinations, spontaneous random sex, blood, scapegoats and other random stuff!**

**Tsuna and Giotto: Uhhhhh… (brains explode)**

**Me: Bye-bi. And reviews please! (waves)**


	6. Hiatus Message

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but after entering my third year of secondary school (middle school to some of you) suddenly the schedule is tightened up. I have afternoon classes everyday and I still have homework and other school-related crap. Add that to some other things...

This means that I'll be going on an author-hiatus for quite a while. I have no idea when I'll start uploading stories again (even if I do, it'll probably be a short one-shot or a drabble.) and yes, this means I'll be inactive until further notice.

Sincerest apologies to all my dear reviewers out there who have supported me so faithfully. An especially big sorry to those who have sent me requests. I won't be able to fulfill them for the time being. Sorry, guys. ):

Hope to be able to start writing again. You are welcome to troll me if you wish. I fully realise that I kind of deserve it. (Hope my FF author friend Bunnygoesbang can also use the comp soon. She's extremely upset over the sudden computer constraint. Everytime I mention 'computer' to her she gives me a look...)

-Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada (TUS)


	7. When Do I Get To Hear The Complete Truth

Chapter 6 – When Do I Get To Hear The Complete Truth?

**Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Me:*bows* Most sincere apologies for making this such a super late chapter. Ugh. I really have no excuse this time. I'm just so plain freaking lazy. **

**Giotto: Does that mean the readers have the right to brick you?**

**Me: No! O_O! Anyway, a great big sorry to all my readers who all reviewed and asked me to update soon… Really, I'm such a lazy pigheaded writer. **

**Tsuna: Okay… Story start…**

Tsuna looked terrified.

Giotto was smiling at him. "Go on, Tsuna." He coaxed. "Go ahead and grope – I mean, body-check me." He winked, which meant _You know what I mean._

The brunet raised his arms and tremblingly touched Giotto's waist. That's when he realized that Giotto's pants were very, very tight. So tight, that every curve and line of Giotto's ass and legs could be seen.

_That is one beautiful ass – WAIT, WAIT, WOAH. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, BRAIN?! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!_

But man, that was a really nice ass.

Tsuna swallowed and began patting down Giotto's body while trying to ignore the great big grin on said blonde's face. He slowly moved his hands down, past Giotto's (extremely sexy) muscled torso, towards the blonde's (very x-rated) ass.

And that's when Tsuna noticed _it_.

And boy, it was a very big _it._

A large bulge, even bigger than Mukuro's was protruding out of Giotto's pants.

_Not again! _Tsuna wailed to himself, looking at the bulge. _First the weird pineapple-haired guy, and now Giotto!_

Giotto in the meanwhile, was trying to make Tsuna continue touching him without actually touching said brunet.

Tsuna squeaked. He could feel Giotto's eyes on him. "Meep!" He squeaked again. Should he continue with the body-check, or try to run away?" Then he looked up at Giotto.

He made his decision.

* * *

><p>Body-check: a procedure where the check-er has to touch the check-ee, starting from the shoulders, sliding down to the chest, then further downwards the ass and thighs before ending at the feet.<p>

It basically gives the check-er an excuse to molest the check-ee.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat sulking in his room. He was in a VERY bad mood.<p>

Reborn, in the meanwhile, was laughing his head off.

"Your expression looked so stupid… haha… And then Giotto tried to force you to touch him… And then you went and screamed 'HELL NO!' at the top of your lungs and ran away… and Giotto's face was… haha… his expression was priceless… Hahahahaha…" Reborn almost burst his stomach from laughing.

"It's not funny." Tsuna squeaked, which caused Reborn to laugh even more.

The reason why Tsuna was sulking was because 1. He had refused to body check Ghiotto and had instead screamed like a maniac and ran away 2. Reborn had magically reappeared and was now laughing at him.

"Want to see the expression on Giotto's face? Here." Reborn smirked as he held up his phone with Giotto's picture on the screen. Giotto's eyes were bugged out and his mouth was open. "_Priceless._"

Tsuna turned away and glared at the wall.

Reborn shook his head and thought _I wonder what Giotto is doing right now._

* * *

><p>Giotto sat sulking in his cell. He was also in a very bad mood. After Tsuna had screamed and ran away, the rest of the prisoners had laughed and shouted so much that one of the guards had appeared and cancelled the whole body-check and sent all the prisoners back to their cells.<p>

"Not funny, G." Giotto grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at said redhead.

"You must admit it was rather entertaining to watch Tsunayoshi-san's reaction, Giotto-san." Asari smiled at the blonde.

"You should have seen your face when the kid ran away. It was priceless." G choked. "I would've taken a photo except we're not allowed to have cameras… hahahaha…"

"Oh well, I'm so sorry we're stuck in here with no cameras, then." Giotto retorted angrily.

"Well, it _is_ partly your fault that we're here isn't it?" G snapped back, the smile disappearing off his face.

"My fault!" Giotto said furiously. "_My _fault! You selfish bastard, don't you remember why we're in prison in the first place?"

"Did you just call me a bastard, you fucking uke-whore?"

"Uke-whore-…"

"G-san! Giotto-san! Control yourselves!" Asari said sharply.

Giotto and G froze, suddenly coming to their senses.

"What… what are we doing?" Giotto said slowly. "I feel like I just lost control of myself."

"Must be the food here." G said sarcastically. "Prison food is screwing us up."

Giotto shook his head bitterly. "I'm sorry, G. I shouldn't have yelled. You're right, of course. It's my fault."

"No, Giotto-san. It's not your fault. We are, after all, just scapegoats for 'them'." Asari sighed.

"Yeah. I wonder what 'they' are doing right now." G flipped his middle finger at the ceiling.

"…" Giotto looked at the floor. Then a thought popped into his head: _Reborn is probably thinking of me right now._

* * *

><p>The two figures stood together at the back of the prison fortress. The shorter one spoke to the taller.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course it will." Was the confident reply.

"…I still think this plan is kinda half-assed."

"I put time and effort into this plan," was the indignant reply. "Give me some credit."

"But this is against the rules." The shorter one hissed. "Exactly why do we have to break Giotto-nii and the others out of prison?"

"Look, do you want to save Giotto or not?"

"Of course I do, but the rules-…"

As the taller one slowly lifted the conveniently unguarded gate that covered the hole that led to the drain system of the prison, his hood fell off, revealing one big grin.

"Screw the rules, we have red hair."

* * *

><p><em>Splat.<em>

_On the floor was a pile of smashed cake._

"_Okay, Tsuna… this isn't what it looks like…" Giotto said slowly, getting off Cozzato._

_Tsuna was trembling. "Not what it looks like!" He shrieked. "Oh, that's funny, Giotto. In that case, what **does** it look like then?"_

"_Well. Um…" Giotto didn't seem to know how to answer._

"_What **I** see is my boyfriend making out with some other guy." Tsuna was trying very hard not to let his voice crack. "What **I** see-…"_

"_Tsuna…" Giotto began._

"_SHUT UP!" Tsuna lost it. "I came all the way here to celebrate your birthday and you don't appreciate it-…"_

_I do appreciate it, it's just that you came at the wrong time-…" Giotto muttered._

"…_-Instead I find you here cheating on me!" Tsuna spat._

"_I didn't cheat on you!" Giotto exclaimed._

"_Then explain **him**!" Tsuna shrieked again, angrily pointing his finger at Cozzato._

"_Um… that's kind of hard to explain-…"_

"_Then don't explain."Tsuna cut Giotto off." We're through." He stormed out, feeling quite amazed that he had actually argued with Giotto. Usually he went along with whatever said blonde did._

_As Tsuna stormed out, he slipped on the smashed cake on the floor. Giotto ran forward to help him up, but the brunet slapped his hand away. He got up quickly and ran out of the door. As he ran, he heard Cozzato finally speak._

"_You never told me you had a boyfriend, Giotto."_

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Giotto gasped as his dream ended and he woke up.<p>

"Goddammit." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"This…" the shorter one began.<p>

"…stinks?" the taller one finished.

The two people (read: idiots) were currently crawling through the drain system of the prison.

It stinked in there.

"Just where exactly is Giotto-nii's cell?" The shorter guy hissed.

"I have no idea." The taller one admitted.

"…we're lost, aren't we?"

"M-Maybe we'll get lucky?" The taller one spoke hopefully.

"…are you expecting us to rely on luck?!"

"Erm…"

The shorter one punched the taller guy in between the buttocks.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The taller one yelled as he banged around the pipe in shock.

"Oh." The shorter one winced. "Sorry. That was meant for your leg. It's too dark to see where I'm aiming."

"If my butt has received any severe damage, you're paying for the medical bills."

"Eh."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna." Reborn said seriously. "Have a drink."<p>

Tsuna was immediately suspicious. The last time Reborn had said that, Tsuna had nearly killed his throat with a glass of super-hot chilli sauce mixed with water that Reborn had given him. Reborn had told him it was tomato juice.

"What drink?"

"Tomato juice."

"NO!"

"It's safe to drink."

"NO!"

"There's no chilli in it."

"NO!"

"Drink or I'll make a hole in your brain.

"…"

Tsuna reluctantly took the glass of so-called "tomato juice" from Reborn. He lifted the glass to his lips and sipped.

Nothing happened.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he gulped the rest down.

Reborn smiled at him. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

"No, it wasn't-…" Wait. Reborn SMILING? At him? SMILING? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. "Reborn!"

Reborn smiled a 'I'm-just-a-cute-little-hitman' smile. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You put something in my drink!"

Reborn smiled again.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna's superior barked. "In my office! Now!" and dragged the brunet out, leaving Reborn smiling behind.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop farting in my face?!" The shorter one hissed,covering his nose and mouth and waving away the fart fumes.<p>

"Sorry! I ate an oatmeal and banana sandwich for breakfast1" The taller one hissed back. The two were still crawling through the pipe, with the taller one in front and the shorter behind.

"Why the hell did you eat such a weird breakfast?!"

"Well, I… Wah!" The taller one yelped as the pipe they were crawling in suddenly collapsed and the both of them fell out.

They landed right in the main office of Vongola Prison's prison guards.

They really had horrible luck.

"Ah… so we were crawling through a pipe in the ceiling…" the shorter one muttered.

"What the-?" said Guard number 1.

"Hey?!" said Guard number 2.

"Those two just-…" said Guard number 3.

Suddenly, the two found themselves surrounded by guns of every shape and size.

"Aha… ahahaha…" The taller one laughed nervously. "April fool?" He said hopefully.

No luck. The two found themselves tied up and handcuffed.

Then Guard number 1 grabbed the two people's hoods and pulled them off, revealing their faces. "Oh," the guard said, his eyes widening. "Ohhhh! You two are…"

"Quick. Call Dino and Mukuro." Guard number 2 hissed. "Get Hibari too."

"Dino and Mukuro? Hibari?" The shorter one hissed. "How are they involved in this?"

"That's-…"

"Cozzato. Enma. So good to see you two again." Dino greeted them cheerfully as he walked in.

The taller one (read: Cozzato) said nothing. His usually cheerful expression turned grim.

"Kufufufu…" Dino Cavallone, you're as polite as ever." Mukuro laughed, then flipped out a gun and pointed it at Cozzato's forehead. "Now. Shimon Cozzato. Why are you here? To rescue Giotto?

"…" Cozzato still remained silent. Then the shorter one (read: Enma) burst out: "Don't you dare shoot Cozzato-nii!"

"Enma!" Cozzato said warningly. "Keep still!"

"Oh, that's right. Little Kozato Enma doesn't know anything. Do you want me to explain it to him, Shimon Cozzato?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow and smirked. But he lowered his gun.

Cozzato glared at the pineapple head.

"Kozato Enma. I, the Bucking Bronco and the Skylark were hired to spy on Giotto Taru and his friends while they were in prison."

"We pretended to be prisoners so we can spy on Giotto. I was ordered to get close to Giotto especially." Dino added.

"Spy on Giotto-nii…? Why?" Enma's eyes widened.

"Well, that's-…"

"Enough!" Cozzato interrupted. "Enma has heard enough1 He doesn't need to know everything!"

"Red hair herbivore. You now have 2 choices. Choice 1: we kill you right now." Hibari flipped out a tonfa.

"Number 2: we lock you up in a prison cell." Dino smiledsadly."We will imprison you under false charges and sentence you two to jail for the rest of your lives."

"Choose." Said Mukuro.

Cozzato gritted his teeth. "If I choose, will you just take me and let Enma go?"

"Why, of course." Mukuro smiled an angelic smile.

"Really?" Cozzato's eyes widened.

"No. Of course not. Don't be stupid." Said Hibari before whipping out his tonfas and whacking Enma on the head, knocking him out.

Cozzato barely had time to think _You sneaky pineapple bastard_ before he was knocked out by Hibari as well.

"Let's put them in a prison cell." Dino said, hauling Enma up. "We don't _have_ to kill them, right?"

"Not now. We kill them later." Said Mukuro. Then he kicked the unconscious Cozzato."Stupid fool. Did he think he could hide everything from Kozato Enma?"

Dino looked sadly at the two redheads.

_Sorry about this._

* * *

><p>"Haa… Haa…" Tsuna panted. "What… What did Reborn put in that drink…? My body feels so hot…" He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. The brunet stumbled wildly down the corridor, looking for Reborn. He was extremely dizzy.<p>

Meanwhile, Reborn had magically (and annoyingly) reappeared in front of Giotto, G and Asari's cell again.

"Reborn." Giotto spoke.

"Si?" (Italian for "yes".)

"How is it that you can freely move around Vongola Prison?"

Reborn winked. "I tortured- I mean, I asked the head guard to give me a VIP pass."

"Ah. I see."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Tsuna appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Reborn.

"Watch where you're going, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn grabbed Tsuna under the armpits and stood him on his feet.

Giotto, G and Asari simultaneously blinked.

"Reborn." Tsuna panted. "What did you put in that drink? My body feels really hot."

Reborn smiled innocently. "I put tomato juice… water… and aphrodisiac."

"Aphrodisiac?!" Tsuna yelped. Then he started panting again. "Ha… Haa… It feels like I'm on fire."

"That means you're getting horny." Reborn winked again. Then, quick as a flash, he unlocked Giotto's cell (he had stolen the keys to the cell from one of the guards), kicked Tsuna in and slammed the door shut.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squawked. "What're you doing?!"

Reborn winked a third time. Since you didn't get some private time with Tsuna at the body-check, I'm letting you have it now." He said to Giotto. "Don't worry, I'll put all the prisoners in the other cells to sleep and I'll make sure nobody passes by here so you can have some privacy."

"Reborn-…" Giotto began.

"I'll also hack into the security cameras so nobody notices." Reborn grinned. "I'm such a good person."

"Reborn! Get me out of here!" Tsuna shrieked.

Reborn just whistled and walked off.

* * *

><p>The blonde and the brunet were left staring at each other.<p>

Enma and Cozzato were having a staring contest.

10 minutes ago, they had woken up to find themselves in a prison cell.

Cozzato cursed. "Damn Hibari and his tonfas. My head still hurts."

Enma frowned. "Cozzato-nii, what do Mukuro, Hibari and Dino got to do with this?"

"Um…"

"You only told me that Giotto was put into prison under false charges. That's why I came along. You never said anything about Mukuro, or Hibari, or Dino!" Enma glared accusingly at Cozzato.

"Enma… I…"

"Forget it." Enma huffed. "If you're not going to tell me anything, then I'm going to sleep."

"I'll think of a way to get us out of here, I promise."

Enma curled up and closed his eyes.

"Enma, c'mon, don't give me the silent treatment."

Enma began to snore.

"Enma!"

**Me: …oh, I'm finally done typing. And oh god, it's such a relief to finally stop typing 'the two people', 'the taller one' and 'the shorter one' and just type 'Cozzato and Enma'.**

**Giotto: Then you shouldn't have tried to hide their identity in the first place.**

**Me: But that would've ruined half the fun. By the way people, you guys keep asking why Giotto broke up with Tsuna. Okay, I know you guys are reaaaaaaaaaaaaally curious, but if I tell you now, it'll just ruin the whole plotline. If you desperately wanna know why, then I challenge you guys to find my house and break into my study room and steal the piece of paper on the shelf that has the plot to this story written on it. :3**

**Giotto: You know, you're just asking for trouble.**

**Tsuna: Exactly.**

**Me: Ah, anyway. I'm off to sleep. You guys coming? **

**Giotto: Yeah. **

**Tsuna: Reviews please. *waves***

**Me: And good night!**


	8. GTFO Stands For Giotto Taru Fuck Off

Chapter 7 – GTFO Stands For Giotto Taru Fuck Off

**Summary:** **Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**Me: Ye gods. This chapter was so difficult and yet so fun to write! You know, I was tempted to delete the lemon scene, but then I realized the readers would kill me if I did… sob… But hey! This story is about to get 100 reviews! Yayyyyy! (I still have no idea why this story is so popular… can someone tell me?)**

**Tsuna: You still have your other stories to update, Author.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah… sigh. Anyway, responses: **

**Orcux:**** I'm sorry that you don't like Giotto O_O... it wasn't my intention to make him a bad guy or anything...**

**Tsuna: Story start.**

"GTFO," Tsuna said angrily, his eyes glazed over. The aphrodisiac was starting to take effect. He swayed unsteadily and nearly stumbled. "I hate you…!"

To Giotto, Tsuna had never looked so pathetically cute.

"GTFO? Get the fuck out? But we're locked in -…" the blonde pointed to the locked cell door. "-how do I get out?"

"GTFO stands for Giotto Taru Fuck Off." Tsuna spat. "I'm telling you to fuck off, 'cos I know you're just itching to rape me… especially with this aphrodisiac…! Bloody Reborn and his blasted tomato juice…!"

Giotto looked around. G and Asari had mysteriously and conveniently disappeared. (This is because Reborn had taken them with him.)

_I prefer GTFO to stand for Giotto Taru Fuck On, _the blonde thought before holding up his hands as though he was being arrested.

"All right, how about a deal? I let you insult me all you want and in exchange, you give me a chance to explain myself." Orange-gold eyes looked pleadingly at Tsuna.

"…!…" The brunet waved his fists.

"Just one chance. I'll explain what really happened that night on my birthday."

Tsuna slowly lowered his hands and nodded.

Giotto nodded encouragingly. Inwardly he thought: _I owe you one again, Reborn._

In spite of the aphrodisiac, Tsuna could still think quite clearly. His brain assessed the situation.

Again, Reborn had thrown him into an awkward situation. (Horrible Reborn!)

Again, he was stuck in a small room with Giotto.

Again, there was no one to help him get out. (Oh, where art thou Hibari?)

Again… well, you get the point.

And now, Giotto was claiming that he could explain what happened on That Night. That Night that was forever scarred in his memory.

Oh, what a perfect reason to scream.

Opposite him, Giotto nodded and began to speak. "The guy you saw in bed with me on that night was Shimon Cozzato, my friend…"

Cozzato sneezed. Then he went back to trying ro persuade Enma to talk to him.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Tsuna flung at him. _I was supposed to be your boyfriend, not him! _The pain still made him lose control. He knew he sounded like some immature middle school girl scolding her boyfriend, but he didn't care! _Nothing_ mattered except to return to Giotto all the pain that he had accumulated over the years.

"…A _friend_ that my company had ordered me to work for. My company wanted Cozzato as a business partner, so they told me to do anything possible in order to persuade Cozzato to become their partner. Cozzato is the boss of quite a big company, you see." Giotto continued patiently.

"Do anything for him… even have sex wirh him?"

"Have sex with him, yes. I'm sorry."

"So he _asked _you to have sex with him! And because you're supposed to do anything for him, you agreed! " Tsuna's voice ricocheted off the walls.

"Well, I…"

_Oops! I'm lying again! _Giotto thought tiredly as he looked at his ex-lover.

"Thanks for explaining! You've made things so much better!" Tsuna said sarcastically. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and slumped in a corner, determined to wait for Reborn to come back and let him out.

_Stupid jerk,_ Tsuna thought miserably. _I wish he hadn't said anything at all, I feel even worse dammit. _

* * *

><p><em>Giotto hurriedly put on his clothes and dashed after Tsuna who was running towards the road.<em>

"_Tsu!" he yelled. "Come back! I can explain!"_

"_There is nothing left to say!" Tsuna shouted back over his shoulder as his feet pounded on the ground._

_Giotto made an exasperated noise and speeded up. He easily caught up with Tsuna and grabbed his wrist._

"_C'mon, Tsu." He cooed, leaning down towards Tsuna's ear. "Why don't you just come back with me and I'll explain everything… Then we'll celebrate my birthday, just the two of us. What do you say?" As he said this, he gently stroked Tsuna's sides._

"_I say… no." _

* * *

><p>Cozzato took a flying leap towards the door and rammed his shoulder against it. All he got was a bruised bone.<p>

"Well?" Enma said peevishly. "Are you done yet?"

"Shush!" Cozzato grunted. "I… just need to…" He took another flying leap and tried to force open the cell door again.

"Cozzato-nii, it's useless. Stop it." Enma said flatly.

"I know!" Cozzato replied grumpily. "Oh! Hang on!"

"What?"

"We'll use your head!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I say… no." Tsuna's whisper sounded like rustling dried leaves.<em>

"_What?" Giotto was shocked. This was impossible! Tsuna had never refused him before! It was like, one of the most important rules of the universe! Tsuna was supposed to never say no to him! It was just not possible!_

_Giotto's ego knew no limits._

"_C'mon, Tsu." The blonde gave a shaky laugh. "Don't kid with me."_

"_Who's kidding?" The boy retorted. "I'm perfectly serious." He bit down hard on his trembling lower lip and forced himself to say the hateful words:_

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

"…_what?" The word came out as a croak._

"_You-You heard me." Tsuna's voice cracked. "I've been wanting to say that to you for a long time now. I mean, you're always disappearing off and you tell me it's because of your 'work'. But when I ask what kind of work, you don't tell me! You don't trust me at all!"_

"_Of course I trust you-…"_

"_Oh yes?" Tsuna's voice was challenging. "Then tell me, what do you work as? What company?"_

"_Er… the uh…"_

"_Let me guess. The Jerks 'R' Us Company?" Even Tsuna was surprised at how mean he sounded._

_It was at this moment that Cozzato decided to appear, running up to the pair and saying "Er… can I help…?"_

_An aggravated shriek of anger rang through the night and the brunet stormed off._

"_Um… bad timing?" The redhead asked._

_WHACK._

_That was the sound of Giotto's fist connecting to Cozzato's skull._

"_This is your fault!" The blonde yelled._

"_What- hey!"_

"_DIE!"_

* * *

><p>"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Enma yelled as Cozzato took careful aim.<p>

Currently, Cozzato as holding Enma horizontally in mid-air and preparing to use him as a battering ram to break down the door. When Cozzato had said "Use your head", he meant "Use Enma's head to smash door".

"I'm going to get BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"Relax! This helmet will protect your skull from getting bashed into pieces." Cozzato rapped Enma's helmet.

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever thought off! Are you insane?"

"Okay! Prepare to charge!"

"NO!"

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge-!"

"AHHHHHHH-!"

As Cozzato dashed for the door, it suddenly swung open and he rammed into a tall figure wearing a suit and fedora.

"Hello, idiots." said Reborn.

* * *

><p>G pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still trying to control his temper.<p>

Asari chuckled quietly behind his sleeve. This sort of thing never happened back in Japan!

"Let me get this straight. Reborn… you dragged me and Japanese-flute man here-…"

"Japanese-flute man? Really, G-san?" Asari cocked an eyebrow.

"-whatever. You conveniently drag us out of our cell – God knows how you did that – leaving Giotto and the kid in there. Then you bring us to another cell and you tell me that _Shimon Cozzato and Kozato Enma _are in there. And because I don't believe you, you conveniently open the cell door- _and Cozzato and Enma really are inside!_" G turned to glare at the two redheads.

"Um… surprise?" Cozzato grinned nervously.

"Grrr… Giotto's probably raping the kid by now…" G ground to his teeth. "How is it that you can move freely around the prison anyway?"

"I have my ways." Reborn stroked one of his sideburns.

"I came along with Cozzato-nii when he told me that you, Asari-nii and Giotto-nii were in prison, G-nii. But he never told me about how Hibari, Mukuro and Dino were involved." Enma frowned and then pouted a little.

"The skylark, pineapple and bucking horse? They're involved?! Since when?!" G said sharply.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "I have questions too. How did you know that Giotto, G and Asari were in prison, Cozzato?"

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be the enemy, Reborn?" Cozzato blinked.

"Hang on! Nobody's answering my question! Hibari, Mukuro and Dino- how are they involved in this?"

"…" Everyone fell silent.

"I don't think any of us knows the whole story." Asari broke the silence. "How about we all share everything that we know so that we won't be suspicious of each other?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before that, I want to know something." G interrupted. "Cozzato?"

"Yes?" said redhead raised his head.

"What were you trying to do to Enma before we arrived?"

* * *

><p>Twitchy twitchy.<p>

Twitchy twitchy twitchy.

Giotto could feel his _something_ twitching like crazy inside his pants.

Now, why was it twitching?

Because right now, the aphrodisiac had taken full control of a certain young brunet's body. Said brunet was now writhing on the floor, his face red, his skin glistening with sweat, his tongue hanging out of his mouth because he was panting like crazy and his pants slowly tightening.

With this wonderful scene before his eyes, could you blame Giotto for feeling twitchy inside his pants?

Ahhh, the uncontrollable sexual desire that was running through his body right now, how could he stop it?

_Bitter and HOT SPICE_

_I'll give it only to you now_

_My taste that makes you dazed_

_Feel it with your body_

_Holy crap! _Giotto mentally shouted when Tsuna started unbuttoning his shirt. The brunet seened to have completely forgotten that there was someone else in the room.

"Ahhhhh… haaaa…" Tsuna moaned as he struggled to jerk himself off.

This was too much for Giotto. Hadn't Reborn purposely left him and Tsuna alone in the cell for this purpose?

_That's right! My chance to have my way with him! _Giotto thought and pounced.

"Ahn~!" Tsuna moaned when Giotto bit his neck. "More!" He wrapped his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders.

Giotto wondered vaguely just how potent the aphrodisiac was. Then he decided that he didn't care and continued flicking the boy's earlobe with his tongue.

* * *

><p>"YOU GAVE THE KID APHRODISIAC?!" G's neck prickled.<p>

"Yup~! And I mixed in some other drugs as well!" Reborn smirked his trademark evil smirk.

"What drugs…?"

"No idea. But I bet it'll be fun!"

"Don't we have more important stuff to think about? Cozzato interrupted." Hibari, Mukuro and dino will be coming soon to check up on me and Enma. They intend to give us the death sentence, you know. We need to escape."

"Ah! Of course, of course." G smiled angelically. "Except there's one tiny problem."His smile twisted. "ALL OF US HERE ARE PRISONERS! AND IN ORDER TO ESCAPE, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT PAST HUNDREDS OF PRISON GUARDS! AND- AND-…" He ranted.

"What G-san means is that all of us right now are in a very delicate situation. Cozzato-san and Enma-san are prisoners about to be sentenced to death. G-san and I have been taken out of our cell without the prison warden's permission, which means that officially, we've escaped from our cell and will be punished and possibly killed if we're captured." Asari frowned. "Reborn-san, officially, you're supposed to be on Mukuro's side. If he finds out that you're helping us, you'll be…"

"I can take care of myself." Reborn stood up. "Right now, we need to get back to Giotto and Tsuna. I'm sure they must be done with their 'session'. We need to get them out of that cell and escape this place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the main control room…<p>

"I demand you stop insulting it."

"No."

Mukuro and Hibari were currently fighting over… a cup of hot chocolate.

"Only a weak herbivore like you would want to drink this… this… stuff." The black-haired teen pointed at the cup.

"You have misunderstood this innocent cup of hot chocolate!" Mukuro cried out. "If only you would taste its heavenly chocolate goodness, you wouldn't be insulting it in this way! Now come on, just one sip, one sip…"

"No."

"Do it for me!"

"I would rather skin myself alive and boil myself in hot oil."

"Kufufu… I know why you don't want to drink this."

"Oh?"

"It's because you're one of those people who get high when they eat sugar, right? Right?"

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I? Kufufu! The great, almighty Hibari Kyoya has a weakne-…"

"Erm… Kyoya? Mukuro? We have a situation." Dino pointed at one of the screens on the control system. "Cozzato and Enma… they're not in their cell."

* * *

><p>The metal frame of the bunk shook slightly as the brunet writhed on the bed in pleasure. His wrists strained against the cloth that tied them to the bed frame.<p>

Giotto was slowly licking a pattern on Tsuna's chest. In the light, you could see that he had used his saliva to write out the words "GIOTTO'S PROPERTY" on Tsuna's soft skin.

"What're you doing… hnngh…" The boy muttered.

"Marking you as my property." The reply was muffled against Tsuna's chest.

"How come you're not… aaaaAAAHHHhhhnnn… taking your clothes off…?"

"I want you to take them off for me."

"But my hands are-…"

"With your teeth."

The brunet grunted and carefully gripped the blonde's jacket zipper and moved his head down. The sight of the man's muscular chest excited Tsuna and he bucked his hips in anticipation. Giotto seized the opportunity to roll his hips down smoothly and clothed erection met clothed erection in hot, sweet friction.

Tsuna was already pretty big from the aphrodisiac, but the grinding causes him to get even bigger, his pants beginning to strain.

Giotto suddenly got an idea. He grabbed hold of the bedsheet and tore off a strip of cloth. Then he swiftly tied it around his lover's wide, chocolate eyes.

"Let's play a game."

"What game…?"

"You have to guess where I touch you next. If you guess right, I'll reward you -…" The blonde kissed him gently. "If you guess wrong, I'll punish you~!"

Oh, the dirtiness of this game.

"Ehhh…?"

"Now: guess!"

"Uh… my… um… neck…?"

"Wrong~!" Giotto sang out as he grabbed Tsuna's thighs and swung them up so that his ass was in midair. He began slapping the clothed butt.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they're not there?! Who let them out?!" Hibari roared down the phone at some poor prison guard.<p>

"C;mon, Kyoya… it's not his fault." Dino said soothingly.

The skylark growled in irritation. "We should have just killed Shimon Cozzato and Kozato Enma immediately.

"I have more bad news." Mukuro said dryly. "Someone appears to have to have disabled the surveillance camera near Giotto Taru's cell."

Hibari growled again. "The redhead herbivores must be trying to help Giotto Taru and his friends escape. We have to stop them." Just then, the phone rang again.

"Hi-Hibari-sama! Bad news! We've managed to locate Shimon Cozzato and Kozato Enma… but they're not alone! There are 2 other escaped prisoners with them, and Re… bzzrp… fzzzz…" The phone suddenly crackled.

"What?!" Hibari snapped. "I can't hear you!"

"grrrzzwz… zwk… They're throwing the entire place into chaos, we can't stop them, they're garzzzkwzzz… with Rebzzzz… help us…bzzzz…" The line went dead.

"We're so screwed, aren't we?' Dino breathed, staring at the phone like it was a deadly snake.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" Mukuro said nonchalantly, holding up the jug of sweet beverage.

Hibari crushed the phone in his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>DIE!" Giotto screamed, lunging towards the redhead.<em>

"_Giotto! Stop!" Cozzato yelped, trying to fend off the attack._

_Ahhhh, the carnal rage that Giotto was feeling, how could he stop it?"_

_For the past 2 years, he had been protecting Tsuna, loving him like no tomorrow, treating the petite brunet like a precious, fragile doll._

_And in less than 20 minutes, the boy had run out of his life. Poof! Just like that!"_

_Whose fault was this?_

_Who can I blame?_

_Who is the reason for my pain?_

_Shimon Cozzato._

_As said redhead stumbled back in shock, still trying to fend off his oncoming blows, Giotto had to feel a little guilty._

_After all, Cozzato was innocent. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who was truly to blame?_

_Vongola Corportation a.k.a. Sawada Iemitsu._

_The blonde (who was still trying to land a punch on Cozzato's nose) remembered Iemitsu's words:_

"_Our company, Vongola Corporation, is being threatened by a new up-and-coming company called Shimon Foundation. They are an annoyance, and therefore have to be eliminated. Giotto… as a faithful employee of Vongola Corp. you are to kill the boss of Shimon Foundation."_

"_Who's that, sir?" Giotto had asked._

"_You know him very well. It's your best friend, Shimon Cozzato."_

_Giotto's blood had run cold._

_Cozzato! Cozzato, of all people. Why was fate so cruel? He and Cozzato were best friends. And now…_

_With a heavy heart, the man set out to kill the redhead. He knew he couldn't refuse. After all, his precious lover was Iemitsu's son. If he said no, Tsuna would… Iemitsu would make Tsuna disappear from his life forever._

_But of course, being a nice dude and all, Giotto had chickened out. They had ended up making out (he knew they shouldn't have drunk that tequila!) and eventually they ended up on his bed._

_And it had to be on his birthday._

_And Tsuna just had to walk in on them, cake and all._

_Good grief._

_So could you blame Giotto for being a little psycho?_

_Anyway, Cozzato was still busy twisting 90 degree angles trying to dodge the crazed blonde._

_It was at this auspicious moment that two of Shimon Foundation's workers, Suzuki Adelheid and Aoba Kouyou appeared. _

"_Boss! You weren't answering your phone, so we got worried!" Kouyou yelled._

"_You jerk! Get away from Cozzato-sama!" Adelheid yelled, whipping out her metal fans._

_As Giotto found himself being dragged away from Cozzato, he realized with a sickening crunch that he had forgotten to disable the satellite tracking device in Cozzato's phone, so of course Adelheid and Kouyou were able to track him down._

_While his brain dimly registered the fact that Adelheid and Kouyou were now shouting about 'police', 'arrest' and 'sue you for assult on boss', he realized with another sickening crunch that Tsuna was going to cry himself to sleep tonight._

_Elsewhere, Tsuna sobbed into a tear-soaked pillow in his bedroom._

* * *

><p>"Hahhhhh!" Enma shouted, attempting to attack an enemy prison guard with a flimsy wooden stick.<p>

"Enma-san, allow me." Asari said calmly, before swiftly knocking out the other guard. Then he tidied himself up and looked around.

Currently, Asari was assisting Enma and the others in taking out a bunch of prison guards that they had unfortunately ran into.

Cue fighting…

One of the guards had tried to contact someone called "Hibari-sama" before being knocked out by Reborn.

After swapping information with each other in Cozzato and Enma's cell, they had decided to head towards Giotto's cell as quickly as possible ("Why didn't you just take Giotto with us in the first place?!" G had demanded. "Because shut up." Reborn had replied, pointing his gun at the tattooed man.)

_So now we have to grab Giotto-san and Tsunayoshi-san, try our best not to alert the other guards, possibly fight past Hibari and Mukuro and Dino (who are armed with tonfas, spears, whips and guns), break out of prison, and then… then what?_ Asari wondered. _Go into hiding? Oh well… I should probably think about actually getting out of here first._

Just at that moment, they ran into another group of guards.

_This day just keeps getting better and better, _Asari sighed, getting ready to fight again. _It's a miracle they haven't raised the alarm yet._

* * *

><p>"Before we set off to capture Cozzato and Enma, wouldn't you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Mukuro said sweetly, offering Hibari the steaming cup.<p>

"Piss off!"

Dino sighed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna has a Voice in his head.<p>

Yes, a Voice with a capital V.

The Voice has appeared before in previous chapters, teling Tsuna about how good it feels to be groped by Giotto. It's a very dirty Voice.

And now, after several chapters of back and forth between Tsuna and Giotto, the Voice was now arguing with said brunet about the present situation.

Now to be fair, Tsuna was… under the aphrodisiac/drug/whatever's control. He was still aware of himself, but he couldn't control himself. Just what the heck had Reborn put in that (insert colorful vocabulary word here) tomato juice?!

Because this fic is T, the story now will focus on the conversation in Tsuna's head instead of what Giotto is doing to Tsuna in a fiery moment of passion. ("You like it, don't you, baby?!" "Ahnnn! Yessss! More!")

Voice: You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?

Tsuna: Shut up! Stop right there!

Voice: Ooooh… but it feels so good… oh, look at the speed your butt is shaking!

Tsuna: #$%^&*!

Voice: But aside from that, you still love him, don't you?

Tsuna: No, I don't!

Voice: Admit it, you love him!

Voice: Admit it, Tsuna! You love him!

10 minutes later, Tsuna was still arguing with the Voice.

Tsuna: If I say I love him, will you go away?!

Voice: Do it~!

Tsuna: Graaaargh! Fine. I LOVE YOU, GIOTTO!

Unfortunately, at this moment the aphrodisiac wore off, putting Tsuna back in control of his body. So when he mentally shouted in his head "I LOVE YOU, GIOTTO!" his physical mouth shouted it too.

* * *

><p>"I LOVE YOU, GIOTTO!" Tsuna shouted out of nowhere. Then he blinked and realized he had said that out loud.<p>

_Oh, crap! _Tsuna stared up at Giotto. The blonde was staring back at him with a big goofy grin.

**Me: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. My gosh. My hands are soooooo tired. Okay! Several issues I would like to address:**

**WARNING! LARGE BLOCKS OF TEXT AHEAD!**

**1. Okay, a lot of people are confused by my plot (I read all your reviews) so I think I'll provide you guys with a summary of the plot:**

**Reborn forced Tsuna into being a prison guard for Vongola Prison which leads to Tsuna meeting Giotto, G, Asari, Hibari, Mukuro and Dino, Previously, because Tsuna believes that Giotto cheated on him with Cozzato, so Tsuna broke up with Giotto and ran away from him. In actual fact, it is a misunderstanding and now Giotto wants to get back together with Tsuna again. Amidst all the various shenanigans that Tsuna and Giotto get into (evil Reborn, evil Reborn), Cozzato and Enma arrive at the prison to rescue Giotto and co. Giotto actually didn't cheat on Tsuna, he just simply has too many secrets that he's keeping from Tsuna and this caused him to get frustrated, causing him to lose control. In present time, after Cozzato and Enma arrive, they are captured by Mukuro, Hibari and Dino. These 3 are actually agents of Vongola Corp who were sent by Iemitsu to keep an eye on Giotto and co. When the 3 realize that Cozzato and Enma want to rescue Giotto, they lock the redheads up. Meanwhile, Reborn has discovered that the 2 redheads are in the prison and decides to help them. He takes G and Asari out of their cell so that they can assist him (while also conveniently giving Tsuna and Giotto private time) and they head over to Cozzato and Enma's cell and rescue them. Now, the five are rushing back to Giotto's cell in order to grab him and Tsuna and escape the prison. Unfortunately, Hibari, Mukuro and Dino have realized that something is wrong in the prison and they are heading out to kill Giotto and all the other people.**

**Any more questions, please pm me. But certain questions cannot be answered or I'll ruin my story.**

**2. The lyrics "Bitter and HOT SPICE" are from the Vocaloid song SPICE! by Kagamine Len. I added it in while I was in a sporadic fit of insanity. (Basically I felt like being random)**

**3. The Voice has appeared before in previous chapters. I hope you guys remember. No, it has nothing to do with that singing competition. This Voice in Tsuna's head belongs to me.**

**4. I realize that aphrodisiac doesn't really make you completely lose control of yourself. I know Tsuna's kinda acting like he's drunk, and I'm sorry. That's why I wrote that Reborn had mixed in some other drugs in that tomato juice as well.**

**5. Giotto, G and Asari are workers of Vongola Corp. They're exact jobs are… errr… not really sure actually… (damn, even I don't know and I'm the author) Um, Cozzato is the boss of Shimon Foundation. Enma is his little brother and Adelheid and Kouyou are his subordinates.**

**Okay, that should be about it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Although it was also really difficult to get it out of my brain and into actual words)**

**I won't be updating this story until after Christmas. I intend to update all my stories before Christmas so I can relax. I hope I can update… Also, I'll be updating even less frequently because next year is an important school year for me.**

**Well, see you after Christmas everyone.**

**Me, Tsuna and Giotto: Merry Christmas!**

**Me: Please review, it'll be the greatest present you can give me! EDIT (14 December 2012): Thanks to Rekishichizu  for pointing out that "Cozzato" mistake. I've corrected it already. Please continue to support me! And thanks for your wonderful review! It's one of my favorite reviews for this story so far!**


	9. That Awkward Moment When

Chapter 8 - That Awkward Moment When…

**Summary: Tsuna's just been forced by Reborn into being a guard for the notorious Vongola Prison. And what's worse, the prison is filled with hot guys just itching to rape him for the sake of breaking the monotony. Worse, his ex-boyfriend Giotto is one of them...**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even do this anymore…? DON'T OWN DON'T SUE URMF *throws cereal randomly and gets shot for wasting food***

**Me: I'M BAAAAAAACK~! *shot* So like… okay, I'm sorry for being dead for almost a year, but now that my exams are FINALLY OVER, I can hopefully update more frequently (I may be getting my own laptop in a few months' time, so…) Anyway, ummm… replies to my reviewers! I'll be a good girl this time, I'll respond to all of you. (hopefully you guys are still around…)**

**VongolaXII:**** I'm so glad that your curiousity struck at the right time and caused you to read this story! (Hyouka reference?) I'm so glad you liked it, and btw, Giotto Taru is Giotto's canon full name. I can't remember where, but one of the manga scans included Giotto's full name. Oh, well, about the lemon… because it's not a full lemon, it's more like lime, so I won't push it up to M, sorry. I'm glad you liked the hot chocolate part! I only put it in for fun, but it seems really popular.**

**Guest:**** (maybe it'd be easier if you just had an account…?) Ahaha, I'm glad you liked the hot chocolate part! A lot of people seem to like it, although I only put it in on the spur of the moment :D **

**Butterfree:**** I like your name :D Pokemon FTW! Anyway, to be honest, I didn't expect so many people to hate Giotto, so I was surprised when I read your review (plus some other people's reviews) and discovered that a lot of people hated Giotto. I NEVER INTENDED FOR YOU GUYS TO HATE HIM. So hopefully this chapter will redeem him a little? Tsuna being unwilling to forgive him isn't really OOC, it's more like character development, because really, Tsuna can only take so much abuse before he snaps and goes sparta on everyone's asses. Ahaha, I'm glad you liked the part about Enma. He and Cozzato are the comedy duo of this story.**

**SinJaLOVE:**** Not really sure if I should reply but here goes O_O I'm sorry if you didn't like D18, but honestly this story doesn't really revolve around D18. And to be honest, this story was supposed to be ALLx27 but it went in another direction somewhere along the way, sorry!**

**Rekishichizu:**** I'll be honest, that part of the plot was actually kinda unrealistic and rather badly written, so I can understand where your review is coming from. I really have no explanation for that particular part of the story, except that maybe I was slightly high at that time, and that part of the story came out rather badly. I'm so sorry orz Yes, I found those moments funny too, so glad you liked them. Merry Christmas to you too, I think…? (wow, one year late) I'm not too sure about the lime, but I'll try to squeeze in some in the later chapters.**

**TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest****: Ooooh, you know it *wink wink* Thanks for liking! I'm so sorry for not updating more frequently, but my home situation is kinda complicated…**

**iNeedFanfiction:**** I totally agree with your name lol. Giotto isn't really a rapist, he's just a mega-pervert (wait, what's the difference…?) Congratulations on being the 100****th****! *sprinkles confetti on you***

**RoxanneTheGreat: ****What a pwn-worthy name you have. I love the title too, ahaha. When I first thought of it, I couldn't stop laughing. It was so freaking perfect that I just HAD to use it as the title.**

**Great:**** Actually, I have no intention of pushing it up to M, sorry. I know that's what a lot of people want, but to be honest I don't really feel like putting hardcore lemon in this story. I'm so sorry for disappointing! Anyway, here's your update, sorry to keep you waiting! (Yes, Iemitsu is obviously the evil mastermind here, DUN DUN DUNNNNNN *dramatic music playing*)**

**1827Follower4Ever-er-er:**** Ooooh, really? I'd love to see this story being done in manga form, that would be SO COOL. Anyway, thanks! I'm so glad I didn't screw up their personalities in this story… although, Giotto and Enma are kinda OOC…**

**BlackTearAngel:**** Lol, woman. IKR. Don't worry, I'm not stopping! I'll finish this story even if it kills me!**

**fakemannequin: ****Yes, I am~**

**Me: Thanks to ****MamaSweg**** for beta-ing and typing out the story for me. (all I did was write the draft and the author's notes and stuff) Thanks so much! Seriously, this story became a lot better after she beta'd.**

**Tsuna and Giotto: Story, start!**

"Okay, so now we need a victim- I MEAN volunteer to go out and check if the coast is clear." Reborn coughed badly.

"…You said victim…" Enma said suspiciously.

"No, I said volunteer."

"You said vi-!"

"I DEFINITELY SAID VOLUNTEER." Reborn said loudly. "SO, WHO'S UP? I VOLUNTEER G!"

"What-" G spluttered as he found himself kicked out. Right into the corridor. Filled with prison guards.

"DAMN YOU, REBORN!"

* * *

><p>"You know," Cozzato panted, punching a prison guard square in the face. "There's a possibility that we could <em>bribe<em> our way out of here."

"Don't be an idio-", G began to say but was cut off by Reborn.

"Really. What would we bribe them with, then?"

"Hmm…" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cozzato was in a joking mood. "We could sell our bodies to them."

"Cozzato-nii, that's really not funny." Enma groaned.

Reborn smirked. "Oh, why not? We're all quite good-looking. I wonder what these guys' types are?"

"Hmm… maybe they like cute little boys." Cozzato grinned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… cute little boys like Enma- AAACK!" Cozzato yelped as Enma punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! I'm sorry little brother, it was just a joke!"

Enma snarled and began to beat up Cozzato.

"It's hard to believe that Cozzato's the older brother." G commented, rolling his eyes as he watched the two redheads.

"Ahahaha…" Asari laughed nervously, Cozzato's screams ringing in his ears.

"AHHHH! STOP! I DON'T THINK MY BODY'S SUPPOSED TO BEND THIS WAY!"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

Tsuna and Giotto were currently having a staring contest.

10 minutes ago, after Tsuna had howled "I LOVE YOU, GIOTTO!" for the entire world to hear, Giotto had squealed like a fan-girl and attempted to hug the brunet to death.

…Which resulted in Tsuna having a panic attack, screaming like a girl and ended up kicking Giotto in the face.

"…When did you learn to kick like that?" Giotto muttered through his clenched teeth while nursing his bruised chin. "And I think you broke some of my teeth..."

Tsuna growled at him.

"And you've gotten a lot more aggressive too." The blonde muttered.

"And whose fault is that?" Tsuna roared. "Look, the moment Reborn comes back and lets me out, I'm getting as far away from you as possible."

Giotto clapped a hand dramatically over his heart and put on a sad expression. "I'm so hurt. After all we've been through, this is the sort of treatment I get from you?"

Finally snapping, the brunet rose to his feet and glared down at Giotto. "After our break-up, I swore to change myself so that I won't ever be bullied again by jerks like you! So sorry, but I'm not the weak Tsuna who never argues back anymore!"

"…" Giotto smiled slightly.

"Now what?"

"I'm not sure why, but I think I like you even more now. That strong attitude of yours…" _Only makes me want to dominate you even more, _thought Giotto.

"Don't look at me like that!"

_Ah… I think I'm getting aroused…_

"Gahhh! SCREW YOU!"

_Please do. _

**BAM.** The cell door burst open.

"Hello, idiots." Reborn said, raising a hand in greeting.

* * *

><p>An awkward silence.<p>

Giotto's cell was built for only 3. However, there were currently 7 people squeezed into the tiny room. But that wasn't the reason for the awkwardness. Oh, no. It was because Tsuna was threatening to leap up and strangle Cozzato's neck anytime now.

"Yes?"

"…" Tsuna stared in disbelief.

"…" Cozzato smiled nervously.

"…" Giotto glanced between the two. Then he wetted his lips and asked: "G, Asari, what happened?"

"Well, we went to rescue Cozzato and Enma from the cell clutches of the pineapple and skylark..." G began.

"What?"

"Because apparently, they had sneaked in here to rescue us…"

"What?"

"But then they got caught and now Mukuro and Hibari are coming for all of us."

"WHAT?"

"Giotto, don't shout."

There was a brief moment of silence.

And then all hell broke loose.

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" Tsuna shrieked, pointing a finger at the unfortunate Cozzato.

"I don't know! I swear, I didn't plan any of this!" Giotto exclaimed.

"You jerk!" I thought he was just supposed to be your client! Would a client come and break you out of prison?!"

"Okay, so he is a friend as well…!"

"You mean boyfriend, don't you?"

"Well, I- "

"SHADDUP!" Enma roared. "JUST SHADDUP ALREADY!"

"Ah Enma, calm down…" Cozzato tried to placate him.

"No, I won't!" Enma's face was red as his hair. "You guys are ridiculous! We're in the middle of a prison break-out, and the only thing you do is argue like an old married couple! You! Giotto-nii's man-bride!" Enma jabbed his finger at Tsuna.

"M-Man-bride?!" Tsuna spluttered.

"Shut your pie-hole and get on with it! 3 dangerous people are coming towards us! We need to move, now!"

* * *

><p><em>I wonder… do you… love me anymore, Tsuna…? Even the slightest bit? <em>

* * *

><p>As of now, the 7 escapees were rushing to get out of the prison. Hot on their heels were resident carnivore Hibari Kyoya and perverted pineapple Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

Vongola Prison was designed in a spiral shape. The entire infrastructure consisted of one huge tower. Once you've entered you'd have to climb a long, spiraling staircase to reach the top, which was where the main control room was.

Giotto's cell was located in the upper part of the tower, which housed the more dangerous criminals.

Basically, in order for Tsuna and the others to escape, they'd have to charge down about 90 flights of stairs because the elevators were all jammed.

* * *

><p>"I order you to commit suicide." Enma growled. His bad mood hadn't evaporated.<p>

"Don't blame me! Okay… so it is my fault, but so many things happened! You can't expect me to remember how to get out of this god-forsaken prison!" Cozzato protested.

G narrowed his eyes. "And who was the one who said that he had this all planned out?"

Currently, all 7 of them were crouched in a dark corner. Enma, being the smallest and skinniest, was perched on his brother's lap. Tsuna was squashed uncomfortably between Giotto and Asari. While Asari smiled apologetically, Giotto was-

"Get your hands off me." Tsuna hissed.

"What? I didn't do anything." Giotto replied innocently while squeezing the brunet's thigh.

Oh Giotto, you beautiful, beautiful pervert.

As the 7 argued with each other, they failed to notice the sound of boots clacking against the floor…

"Found you~" Mukuro sang out.

* * *

><p><em>From the diary of Sawada Tsunayoshi:<em>

_27 December_

_May the devil take my father. Damn him! He told me AGAIN today that I wasn't allowed to see Giotto. What does he know anyway?! Giotto works his ass off at his company and all daddy dearest does is whack him upside the head and give him even more work!_

_I have to go to another one of his stupid company dinners again. Dad insists that I have to go. Bleah. I plan to burp loudly and drool into my food, just to embarrass him._

* * *

><p><em>28 December<em>

_Curses. My plan was foiled. Before I could even burp, Dad crushed my foot with the chair's leg. How the hell did he know I was going to burp?!_

_Anyways, the dinner was lame. The food was gross and I didn't have anything to do. I did see a pair of interesting red-heads though. They looked like brothers. The older one was trying to balance his plate of food on top of his wine-glass. He failed miserably and got wine and lamb chops all over himself. The younger brother looked like he wanted to explode. It was really funny._

_What was the name of their company again? Simon? Shimon?_

* * *

><p><em>29 December<em>

_Dad grounded me for a week because of the dinner thing._

_Now I'm too fed up to write._

* * *

><p><em>30 December <em>

_I want to see Giotto. I miss him so much. But I'm still grounded, so what can I do?_

_My prayers have been answered! Reborn came in and said that Giotto wanted to see me! So I was smuggled out and there was my boyfriend waiting for me in the cemetery. I practically threw myself into his arms._

_Giotto asked me if I missed him… As if he needed an answer! Of course I did! I squealed like a fangirl in response and he laughed, but I was too happy to care._

_But Giotto's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. He frowned at me and said " I heard you tried to cause trouble at the last company dinner."_

"_Only because I wanted to take revenge for you! Dad bullies you so much, and yet you never do anything about it.. so I-"_

_Just as I was in mid-rant, Giotto cut me off. _

"_Tsuna." He said softly, "No matter what happens, promise me - strong promise me /strong - that you won't anger your father because of me. No matter what happens, please promise me that!"_

"_But –" I began to protest._

"_Please!" Giotto looked desperate. Then he said something in a very low voice. It sounded something like: "Because I don't want to lose you." What does he mean? I'm not going to go anywhere!_

_What was supposed to be a romantic reunion became a sad meeting instead…_

* * *

><p><em>31 December<em>

_Giotto looked so sad yesterday. Since tomorrow is his birthday, I plan to sneak out and celebrate it with him! It'll be a great surprise! I got Reborn to help me buy Giotto's favorite strawberry cake today, since I'm still grounded... Reborn told me that in exchange, I'll have to do twice the amount of homework, but it'll be worth it._

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><em>1 January<em>

_I can't._

* * *

><p><em>2 January<em>

_Why Giotto? Why? How could you_

_(the following part of the entry has been smudged badly by Tsuna's tears, so it can't be read)_

* * *

><p><em>3 January<em>

_I am going to eat all the cookies that You-Know-Who bought for me. Every single one of them. I don't care if I get fat or if my stomach bursts and I die._

_I hope You-Know-Who and his red-haired "friend" die from having too much sex. I have no idea how that's going to happen, but I hope it does! They deserve it!_

_Dad drank too much cheap beer today and now he's lying on the sofa, yelling in pain because his head hurts. I told him to drink less and vomit more, and he swung his fist at me. Luckily, he was so drunk that he missed completely and fell off the sofa instead. I escaped into my room and laughed till I cried._

_I hope You-Know-Who gets struck by lightning!_

* * *

><p><em>(This entry's date has been mysteriously erased)<em>

_Wow. I haven't written in this thing for ages._

_Reborn had gotten me a job as a prison guard today at Vongola Prison, a place stuffed with highly dangerous criminals._

_Damn him!_

_Why me? _

* * *

><p>After they had been discovered Mukuro had decided to try and capture them and give them pineapple haircuts. With the result that G had viciously kicked him in the shins and Mukuro screeched like an owl and threw a jug of hot chocolate at the tattooed man. G roared, Mukuro roared, and Hibari had come storming in and whacked them with his tonfas.<p>

"So," Hibari seethed. "What sort of punishment do you want? I'll be kind and let you choose which torture method you'd prefer."

"Does that include me?" Reborn asked innocently.

"Oh, you? Oh no, for you I'm going to torture you in the most special way, you traitor. Iemitsu's going to explode when he hears this. Aren't you supposed to be Iemitsu's most loyal subordinate? What are you doing with this failure?" Hibari pointed at Giotto.

"Iemitsu can kiss my ass." Reborn smirked.

"I am going to make sure I kill you in the most painful way possible." Hibari growled.

"Yeah, you do that." Reborn grinned.

"Now, now, Hibari Kyoya. That's no way to treat our guests." Mukuro coaxed. "In fact, I think we should play a game with them before we kill them."

While Mukuro and Hibari were talking, Giotto and Tsuna shot confused looks at each other.

_Why…? Aren't they supposed to be prisoners? Why did they capture us? Why, why, why? What's going on? I don't understand anything!_ Tsuna screamed in his head.

Then it hit him like a cement truck.

_Oh my god. I've never even __**asked**__ Giotto why he's in prison in the first place. I've been clueless right from the start! _

The only thing Giotto was thinking was: _Hibari and Mukuro are working for Iemitsu? Why am I not surprised?_

Then G's voice cut in.

"Stop gazing passionately at each other."

The brunet shrieked in anger. "We are NOT passionately gazing at each other!"

Immediately, everyone's heads swung towards the brunet.

_Oh, shoot. Way to go, idiot!_ Tsuna cursed in his head.

* * *

><p><em>With sweat dripping off his jaw, Reborn delivered a final kick to his opponent. The tutor snatched up a towel and began wiping his face.<em>

"_Ahh, so tired." He sighed. "I wish Iemitsu would stop asking me to massacre his rival companies. It's such a chore."_

_He looked at all the surrounding bodies._

"_Maybe I should think about getting a new job…"_

_**Reborn, you're the coolest! Reborn, you're the GREATEST~!**__ Reborn's ringtone sounded out._

"_**Um, Reborn?"**__ Dino's voice sounded squeaky over the phone._

"_Ciao, Dino. What do you need?"_

"_**Uh.. your student, Tsuna… that is, um… oh, just come back as soon as possible, okay?!"**_

"…_?"_

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna and Reborn were having a staring contest.<em>

_Tsuna gave a mocking smile. "What can I do for you, Reborn?" He gave an exaggerated bow._

_The hitman regarded the brunet cautiously. Obviously drunk, he thought, look at the beer can dangling from Tsuna's fingertips. Aloud, he said: "What happened?_

_Tsuna shrugged. "Does it matter?" He attempted to take another gulp from the can but Reborn gripped his hand tightly and knocked the beer away._

"_What. Happened." The hitman grabbed both of the boy's wrists and pinned him to the wall._

_Tears filled up Tsuna's eyes. _

"_LET GO OF ME!" He screamed. "Don't you dare… DON'T YOU DARE…! Only G-Giotto can touch me… He's only supposed to touch ME, why did he… AHHHHH!"_

_The tutor stared at his student as he broke free from his tutor's hands, pressing his head against the floor and screaming hysterically._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHAM.<strong>_

_The bars of the cell shook with the force of Reborn's fist. The sound resonated throughout the dark police station._

"_What. Did. You. Do?" Reborn asked coldly, eyeing the blonde with distaste._

_Giotto looked up. Then he began to laugh hysterically._

"_Hello, Reborn! What can I do for you?"_

_Reborn growled. _

"_Stopped laughing like a hyena and tell me what happened! Tsuna's at home right now, screaming his head off and trying to kill himself by drinking Iemitsu's beer. What have you done?"_

_Giotto's crazed laughter died down. _

"_Everything's ruined." He whispered. "I failed to kill Cozzato and Adelheid and Kouyou are going to take me to court for attempted murder. I… I…"_

"_You…"_

"_Reborn, I'm finished. Don't you understand? I failed to complete my mission, and Iemitsu's going to abandon me, because I've failed him. Now he's going to pretend that killing Cozzato was MY idea and pin everything on me. Of course he will," Giotto's eyes widened, "And then…" The blonde began to giggle. "I'm going to die. Isn't it wonderful?"_

_Reborn stared in disbelief as Giotto curled up into a ball and broke into fits of tears and giggles._

"_And, and… you know what's even better? Tsuna thinks I've been been cheating on him! He thinks that I'm cheating on him with the very person I'm supposed to kill! Isn't that the best joke ever?"_

_Reborn couldn't take it anymore._

"_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF." He barked. He reached between the bars and grabbed Giotto's collar, forcing Giotto's face to smack against the cell door._

"_OW! FUCK!" Giotto howled._

"_Now, that's the Giotto I know." The hitman said, satisfied. His face then turned serious again, "Now, you will tell me exactly what happened and you will say it in a calm and orderly manner, or else, I will blow your head off." He rocked his gun._

_Giotto told him._

"…_well damn. You've got really bad luck, Giotto."_

"_Exactly."_

_All was silent for awhile, except for the ticking clock. Every tick rang in Giotto's ears and rattled his nerves._

"_Reborn, can you promise me something?" The blond man reached out and clasped Reborn's hand. "Please… I can't protect Tsuna anymore. Will you take care of him for me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I know this is an unreasonable request, but… please…" Giotto knelt and touched his forehead on the floor. "Please help me."_

"… _I promise."_

_Reborn exited the police station, feeling rather empty._

_Watching your friend get imprisoned for life can do that to you._

* * *

><p>Tsuna whimpered.<p>

After his outburst, everyone had frozen in surprise, because _damn_, his voice was loud. Mukuro had seized the opportunity to grab him and hold him hostage.

"We meet again!" Mukuro said cheerfully. "You never completed that body-check on me, you know."

Tsuna chose to ignore him and concentrated on trying to bite his arm instead.

"Naughty boy," The man scolded and smacked the brunet's butt. "Stay still or I'll kill you."

"Let him go!" Giotto demanded angrily.

"Yes, do let him go." Reborn agreed.

"I refuse," Mukuro said evenly. "In fact, I think I'll make him my pet."

_How is it that I always become the damsel in distress?!_ Tsuna wailed inwardly.

Meanwhile, the other poor characters that had been ignored by the author all this time were planning something rather drastic.

"Enma," Cozzato whispered, his eyes glinting. "Do you trust me?"

Enma groaned. "I know that look. It's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Do you trust me?"

"Now's not-"

"Do you trust me?"

Enma finally caved in, "Yes, aniki, I trust you with my life."

"What are you planning, Cozzato?" G said quietly.

Enma rolled his eyes. "He's got that _I'm going to do something incredibly stupid_ look on his face. What do you _think_ he's going to do?"

Cozzato grinned. He had a plan.

Was it stupid?

Yes.

Was it dangerous?

Definitely.

Was it fun?

_Absolutely._

* * *

><p>Just when Giotto was considering snapping Mukuro's neck into half, Cozzato suddenly stood up and yelled, "HEY, MUKURO! YOUR BOXERS ARE BRIGHT RED!"<p>

Mukuro, startled, immediately looked down at his pants. Tsuna seized the opportunity to chomp down on the blue-haired man's arm, causing him to howl in pain and show the brunet away.

Hibari rushed in to try and stop Tsuna, but was stiffened immediately when Reborn pointed his gun and said: "Drop the tonfas."

* * *

><p><em>Wait a minute,<em> Mukuro thought. _I don't even strong **own** strong red underwear._

* * *

><p><em>He saved me.<em>

Tsuna stared at Cozzato.

_He stole Giotto away from me… but yet… he saved me? _

_Why are things always so complicated?!_ The brunet wondered as he stumbled into Reborn's arms.

_Now I can't hate him anymore._

Giotto rushed forward, crying out, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna muttered, too tired to snap at the blonde. He didn't even seem to flinch when Giotto pulled him into a hug.

Raising his eyebrows, Reborn said: "Well now… what do we do with these two?" He jerked his thumb at Hibari and Mukuro.

Mukuro was crouched against the wall, holding his bleeding arm while Hibari was being restrained by G and Asari.

"We could take them with us-" Cozzato began.

"_No_, Cozzato." G rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do then? We can't let them go!"

"W-Well, I-"

**BAM.**

Dino stood at the doorway, his eyes wide with confusion.

Reborn reacted immediately, pointing his gun at the blonde and shouting: "Don't move!"

"W-wait, don't shoot!" Dino yelped, putting his hands up in the air. "I'm on your side!"

"And why should we believe you?!" G snarled, ready to attack. Asari tightened his grip on Hibari.

"Bucking Horse, you traitor!" Hibari spat, struggling to free himself from Asari's arms.

"Wait, it's true?" G blinked in surprise.

"Of course it's true." Mukuro snorted in derision, even though he looked quite pale from the blood loss. His arm hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Dino Cavallone, you've been acting suspiciously ever since this whole mess started. Of course we got suspicious. Why do you think you've never been left alone until now?"

Dino's face registered shock.

_That's right… The Toilet incident… the body-check.. Kyoya and Mukuro were with me all the time…_

_They've been watching me all this time. I can't believe it! How could I be so stupid?_

"_Don't kill Cozzato_, you said." Hibari growled. "_Don't kill Enma. _Let's just imprison them. You already gave yourself away back then."

"I… I…" Dino's face sagged.

"Ahahaha! Isn't that great?" Asari suddenly laughed. "We've got one more ally now!"

Leave it to Asari to break the tension…

Despite himself, Reborn had to smile. If Dino really was their ally, that would be one less person to worry about.

"I suppose we could trust him." G muttered grudgingly.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was confused.<p>

_Too… many… things… happening… at… once…_

His brain really wasn't working properly right now.

_And by the way, GIOTTO IS STILL HUGGING ME. _

Yup, Giotto hadn't let go of him once throughout the entire Dino-Hibari-Mukuro drama.

_It does feel nice, though… I'd forgotten how muscular his chest was and WOW I SHOULD REALLY STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW._

"Tsu?" Giotto said softly, using a familiar nickname. "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Tsu?"

"…Giotto."

"Yeah?"

"Can you… promise me something?"

"Anything for you, my love."

"Promise me that after this entire thing is over… never ever appear in front of me again."

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN CLIFFHANGER *shot* Okay, all joking aside, there are a few things I need to clarify.**

**1. "OMG Tsuna is OOC?" – No. This is character development. I hate writing about spineless characters, and I believe that after several chapter of general perving, rape and abuse, Tsuna should start getting more and more angrier, and more and more brave and upfront that he can actually refuse Giotto and go sparta on everyone's asses.**

**2. "OMG Enma is violent yandere, Cozzato is his victim?" – Kinda. My head-canon of Enma and Cozzato is that Enma is nice most of the time, but he can get seriously violent and crazy (the evidence is alllll over the manga in the Shimon Arc/ Inheritance Ceremony Arc) whereas Cozzato is more light-hearted and teasing.**

**3. "OMG are you discontinuing this story?" – ABSOLUTELY, FABULOUSLY, CONFIRMOUMOUSLY (I now declare that to be a proper word) NOT! I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE (please don't worry, you guys! I love this story too much to discontinue it)**

**4. "OMG why do you keep saying OMG?" – I don't know. *shot***

**Lol, okay, I'll stop joking. But anyway, I'm already halfway through the draft for the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to update… sometime later this month? (Please pray that my mum will allow me to!) Next chapter will have more exciting things ohoho… Um, and about my other stories, I swear I will try my absolute best to update. ****TheParadoxicalOtaku****, if you're reading this, please occasionally spam my FB wall in order to remind me that I still have unfinished stories floating around.**

**Whoa, okay, I need to go to sleep soon, otherwise my dad will kill me, so ciao, ciao guys! Tsuna! Giotto! 1, 2, 3…**

**Tsuna and Giotto: Reviews please!**


End file.
